Moments
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: (Series of one shots, set after XYXX/HTRYLH.) Alex comes home from a mission, hunting some maniac, and is confronted with the regular craziness of her boyfriend. Small, sweet, important, fluffy little moments in their relationship. [I decided to just add what comes to mind. Requests/Prompts accepted.] Fem!Alex. Prequel to Unleashed.
1. Lunch Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

As requested a date just without the interruption. I couldn't come up with something funny or crappy enough, sorry. This is one of the few things that I was undecided about. So, feedback would be great, but I'm not begging. ;) Enjoy!

**One Shot:** Lunch Date (~930 words)

_three months into their relationship_

He waited for her in the empty schoolyard, wanting to surprise her. (The four of them had just gotten back from a three-week-mission.)

He heard the bell ring loudly, before the first students filed out of the building, eyeing him curiously.

They all had seen him before, picking Aleksandra Daniels - the new girl - up.

Everyone knew they at least had a thing for each other but his long-stretched absences made them question the stability of their relationship.

Ignoring them, he surveyed the crowd, looking for only one particular student.

Suddenly he found himself ambushed by a blonde she-devil who kissed him more passionately than she probably should around here. (Not that he was complaining.)

She whispered an excited: "You're back!"

He chuckled. "Yes, Princess."

She stood on her toes, tuning everyone else out, and proceeded to kiss him again. His arms found their way around her waist, holding her close. She pulled his head down slightly for better access.

"I missed you, birdbrain. Why didn't you call to let me know you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you. And it worked perfectly."

She smiled. "Yes. But what if I had...practice tonight?"

"Then we'll have to make the most of the time until tonight. Are you free for a late lunch with me?"

"I might be." She sent him a coy smile.

He grinned. "What do you feel like? Pizza? Pasta? Fish n' Chips?"

"Why don't we do the touristy thing and get the traditional fish n' chips? We could share."

Wordlessly he kissed her again, softly. She gently stepped out of his embrace, holding his hand in hers.

Tom's amused voice broke their bubble. "I'm guessing you won't bike back with me then?"

"You are guessing correctly. See you tomorrow!"

"Have fun, Alex!" Lou yelled across the schoolyard when they were almost out of ear shot.

She blushed, slightly embarrassed. He laughed, stealing another kiss.

* * *

They were sitting on a bench by the Thames, watching people and ships go by. It was very peaceful in a way. The sun had broken through the clouds, warming their faces.

She had pleaded sharing and sold it to him, so now their fingers were brushing against each other not-quite-accidentally when fishing for another chip (or fry).

He noticed that she seemed to be thinner than before he left and she ate less than what he was used to from her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she knew what he was worried about.

"Mission. I was captured for two weeks... They forgot that you have to regularly provide food for your guests. It's better now, though."

He studied her and nodded, accepting the explanation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not yet. Right now I just want to share fish n' chips with my sweet boyfriend who returned from his own mission."

"It went well, besides Lemming getting shot. We'll be on leave for a while now."

A smile reappeared on her lips, reaching her eyes. "That's good news. Well, besides the idiot getting shot."

He grinned. "How was school?"

"Tom's new girlfriend annoyed Claire so much she threatened to kill her during lunch break if she didn't stop laughing about his corny jokes." She grinned slightly evilly.

"I'm guessing you don't like her too much?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes now that they were talking about something other than work.

"No. She is more annoying than anything you could ever pull off on sugar. And I mean after three or four chocolate bars."

His eye brows rose.

She grinned and nibbled absent-mindedly on another chip. "Other than that you only missed my amazing winning goal last week. We won three to nil."

"Congrats!"

She blushed again. "Thanks. We're having a good shot at finals if we continue like that."

He was back to worried as a thought occured to him."Was it alright for you to play after...?"

"Yes. I only played for a little while in the second half."

She leaned on him, closing her eyes for a second.

He kissed the top of her head. If he could, he would stay like this forever.

"What were you up to?" she wondered.

"We were supposed to retrieve someone in the middle of nowhere. Nothing big or special. It just took a while to get there, make sure the person was actually still in the area and find a good entry point. Lemming did something really, really stupid which incredibly annoyed Wolf. Basically it's his own fault that he got hurt. He thought he could throw the plan out of the window and just go in blind."

A smile tugged on her lips. "You did the same thing in Germany."

"Only after you tried to take multiple assassins down on your own. And I had five highly-trained guys in protective gear behind me. He didn't."

"He is an idiot," she mumbled. Then she winked at him. "You know, I kind of want to prank him. He's being oh-so high and mighty."

Now they were both in their elements. Pranks were a specialty to both. And together...

Let's just say, Lemming had another thing coming for him.

* * *

PS: Anyone recognize the part from one of the flashbacks in HTRYLH? Virtual brownies for everyone who knows what I mean!


	2. The Chase

**Disclaimer:** *sings and dances* I do not own Alex Rider. Lalala *runs into the door* Darn.

AN: To espoir1066 for requesting to read more about Alex chasing Chris/Eagle. And everyone else who would love to find more about this particular A/C moment...

Enjoy!

**One Shot:** The Infamous Chase (~820 words)

The alarm woke her from a very nice dream.

One involving her boyfriend of half a year, a cuddly little cabin in a remote area in the Austrian Alps and a lot of guardian-free time.

Blindly she grabbed for the alarm to turn it off. But somehow the alarm had been moved. It wasn't in his usual place.

Cracking one eye open, she stared into a fuzzy pink monstrosity of a bunny.

Sitting up, she smelt a heavy perfume.

It came from incense sticks that were positioned around her bed.

Her eyes fell on the clothes she had put out for the next day. Someone had swapped them for what appeared to be a silver sequin tube top, pink skirt, striped pink-white leggins, a fake-fur jacket and pink wellies decorated with rhinestones.

Horrified, Alex noticed plush ponies, some pink, some silver or white, and dolls placed everywhere.

The usual light-blue curtains had been exchanged with floral pink ones.

The cream-colored carpet swapped for a heart-shaped rose one.

The blue sheets she used normally were suddenly printed with a floral pink design.

Following a trail from the sheets to herself, she noticed a pink semi-transparent negligee over her white tank top and gray shorts.

Immediately she rid herself of the monstrosity.

There was only one way anyone could have pulled this off: drugging her.

And who had insisted to drink tea with her before going to bed 'because it helps to fall asleep' until she seriously considered killing him?

He would see what he got out of trying to prank her.

The clock in the hallway told her that it was almost twelve.

Laughter came out of the kitchen, increasing her anger to the point where she was boiling inside.

He would pay for this.

_Dearly._

When she entered the kitchen with a murderous expression, silence fell directly over the group of men sitting there.

Seeing her face, he got on his feet.

And ran.

Despite being bare-footed, she kept up with him, ignoring the shouts from Ben and the others.

He ran faster when he noticed that she had almost caught up with him.

She smiled eerily, increasing her pace as well.

Whenever he sped up, she followed.

Every turn he took, she took right behind him.

He would learn never to prank her again. Not like that.

She wanted him to suffer for doing that to her and her room.

* * *

He started to sweat heavily, not used to running this fast for twenty-five minutes straight.

Her eerie smile grew, keeping him going.

He didn't know what she planned as retaliation, but he wasn't particularly interested in finding out.

He was panting hard by now, having reached his physical limit and crossed it.

Finally taking pity on him, she tackled him easily, like a lioness tackles her prey, to the ground - a particularly hard patch of the grovel path - and straddled his heaving chest. Holding his hands in a firm grip, she incapacitated him easily.

His eyes were wide in fear. He was only a few metaphorical inches from passing out.

Whatever she wanted to do – he surrendered himself to it.

Slowly, threateningly slow, she leaned forward.

"Don't ever do that again. If I wouldn't like you so much, birdbrain, you would be castrated and slowly bleeding to death by now. And then I would tell Ben you gave me that little 'sleeping tea' so you could seduce me.", she threatened.

All color vanished from his face.

"Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Promise to never do that again."

"I won't. Promise."

"You better remember that you won't be able to stop what's heading your way now. Revenge is sweet, birdbrain."

A cold shiver ran down his spine, eyes still wide.

Ever so lightly she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, as she whispered in his ear: "Until my room is restored to its former glory, feel free to sleep there. I will just sleep on the couch. And as long as I have to sleep on the couch, you can consider us as 'taking a break'. You can't do anything if a boy from my class flirts with me. Or if I decide to participate in a round of strip poker at a party. Just remember you brought this on all by yourself."

Then she stood gracefully and walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, whistling the chorus of a chart-topping pop song.

Four dumbfounded men stared after her.

One of them took pity on him and helped him up.

He would never live this down if their smirks were anything to go by.


	3. Approval

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

**One Shot:** Approval (~500 words)

She grinned, stopping shortly to hold her face in the sunshine.

It was rare that the seemingly endless rain ever stopped in Hell. So she was going to enjoy it as long as she could.

Rounding another corner, she stopped, seeing him do the same thing she just did.

It was weird to feel so close to someone after more than three years of distancing herself from everyone else.

She sent him a look over her shoulder, aware that she received some weird looks from passing soldiers.

She didn't care what they thought.

He grinned at her, following nonetheless.

They hid behind a cabin without windows. He grabbed her hand, pulling her close.

They hadn't seen each other for four and a half days – not even at meals.

"I missed you.", he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too."

"Did you tell him?"

"When? After completing my fitness block? Or on the shooting range? He might think about killing you..."

He chuckled. "That sounds as if you actually care, _Cub_."

"Well, birdbrain, then it's probably a good thing that I don't. Go ahead, get yourself killed."

"No, that's your line. I always have to trust you."

She giggled quietly – it was a sound seldom heard – and his grin widened. Standing on her tippy toes, she pulled his head down and kissed him, showing him exactly how much she missed him.

His mouth wandered down her neck, kissing and nibbling gently. She gave in to the feelings, pressing herself closer to his mud splattered body.

Suddenly she felt eyes watching her.

Gently nudging him off of her, she turned around, facing an impassive Taipan. He had simply crooked an eye brow and obviously expected an explanation.

She gave him a tentative smile. "Remember what I told you last time you trained me?", she asked.

Taipan nodded.

"Well, actually, it's not that bad. He makes me happy and even Ben approves of him."

"He does?"

"He does. It might have something to do with the fact he saved my life a couple of times..."

Within blinking once, Taipan moved and held her boyfriend with his fingers around his throat, pressing him against the cabin wall. "If you ever hurt her, I can guarantee you that you will die a very slow, excruciatingly painful death free of charge. I don't care if I have to break out of here to do that. But I have connections everywhere. Trust me, one crooked hair on her head and you're dead."

Then Taipan let him go, nodding in her direction, reminding her to be at the assault course in ten minutes, as if nothing had happened.

She grinned at him.

Her boyfriend rubbed his throat.

"He likes you.", she said happily.

"Oh really? How do you know? By him not killing me on the spot?"

"No. He gave me ten minutes more with you.", she kissed him. "_And_ he didn't kill you on the spot."


	4. Postcards

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Well, besides the plot.

**One Shot:** Postcards (~365 words)

_A month before 'The Tattoo'_

He was patiently waiting for Bear to pass out the mail at breakfast, like every day so far, re-reading one of her last postcards.

She always sent him some kind of sign that she was still alive from the last place she visited before going back home, if he couldn't be there, like now.

'_I love you. Be back soon, A_', she had written in what he claimed was her special calligraphy for him.

Some of his friends who had no idea what job she really worked teased him endlessly with the short, one or two sentence postcards.

He didn't care how long they were - more often than not she was chased by some maniac or other and didn't have time to write long-winded letters - he just needed to know she was on her way home, somewhat safe and sound.

He knew that she would never actually marry him - she had pointed out that marriage was too dangerous for both of them if anyone found out - but he wanted to make some kind of a statement.

Show her how much he loved her; that he was not leaving her anytime soon.

For him, she was perfection.

No one else could floor him like she did on a regular basis with her courage, her charm, her teasing and her sharp tongue.

Bear passed him another postcard, this time from somewhere in Japan. He turned to the back. It was dated from only a few days ago.

'_Smile for me today, BB. Love, A._'

An idea slowly formed itself in his head and what the others called his 'lovey-dovey'-smile (as opposed to his usual good-humored grin) appeared on his face.

"Another one?", Jag asked, grinning at his happy friend. "How long is it this time?"

He didn't look up from the latest postcard, still going through all the possible things that could happen in his mind.

But the idea stuck.

Something told him that she wouldn't mind.

Determined, he looked up, right in his friend's amused eyes.

"Long enough. Listen, I need you to do something for me..."


	5. The Tattoo

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize. Just the ability to babble.

AN: For anyone who wanted to find out how and why Eagle/Chris got the 'A' tattooed on his chest.

I think I'll just continue to put E/A moments here. I love to write them, so... :)

Enjoy!

** Drabblet:** The Tattoo (~290 words)

_6 months before 'Coming Home'_

She heard the key turn in the lock.

He was finally coming home, having been on a tour in Iraq for the last five months.

Hearing the telltale thump of his duffel bag in the hallway, she came out of her hide-out, watching him struggle tiredly with the coat he had been issued.

She helped him out of the coat, noting the bandage on his arm and his favoring of the other.

Then she proceeded to hug him gently, unsure how injured he was.

He laughed quietly. "Hello there, Princess."

"Birdbrain."

He chuckled and then kissed the top of her head.

"Come on.", she said and led him to their bedroom.

She made him sit on the bed and started to undress him clinically.

His shirt, the tank, the fatigues.

His right arm was the only injured area it seemed.

Then her eyes caught something new on his chest.

Her heart swelled and she felt tears - of happiness - rise.

"You have a new tattoo.", she whispered.

"Yes. It's for this special woman that captivates me wholly and makes me whole."

"And here I thought the A stands for 'Adulterous'.", she teased, touched.

He might as well have proposed.

"Is... Do you like it?", he asked, wondering why she reacted so untypically for her.

"I love it. I love you, you crazy insane idiot.", she choked out, laughing and crying at the same time.

He wiped her tears away, kissing her gently, knowing that she guessed the idea behind the new tattoo.

"I love you too.", he whispered, understanding her answer to the unmentionable question.


	6. Dancing

**Disclaimer:** I'm Anthony Horowitz and owner of Alex Rider. Not.

AN: A bit like the Masquerade chapter...

**Drabblet:** Dancing (~345 words)

_one month after 'The Tattoo'_

The dance floor was packed; body touching body. Advanced dancers were mostly grouped in the middle of the floor, beginners on the outskirts, trying to copy the moves of the others.

Latin music modified to fit the Salsa blared loudly from the speakers.

The air was so oxygen-deprived; it felt like you could cut through it with knives.

He twirled her expertly around, pulling her back close to his body, one hand on her belly, the other holding her head back so he could kiss her.

They were soaked in sweat after dancing for four hours straight in the heated club.

She smiled underneath his lips, allowing his hand to crawl under her shirt over her abs.

The song was fast-paced; with a lot of emphasis on the bass.

Her hips swayed in-synch with the loud music and his own body. She teased him a bit, knowing some of the moves reminded him of other dances.

Dances usually not publicly exhibited...

It was four or five in the morning already which they both ignored, too immersed within their own world where only the two of them existed.

His second arm joined the first, gently wrapped around her waist.

He noticed that she had closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. His own lips spread wider than before, knowing she trusted him fully to keep her safe if she relaxed like that in public.

He twirled her back around, their bodies flush against each other. Her arms were slung around his small(er) waist and copied his earlier position, rubbing lazy circles on his lower back and hips.

Something in the slightly hypnotic music, the overly filled dance floor or the dance itself intensified the (sexual) tension already present between the couple.

"You ready to go home?", she asked over the music.

"Always.", he replied.

She kissed him again, smiling, before separating while he got their jackets from the wardrobe.

Dancing they were; Dancing they would.


	7. The Tattoo (2)

**Disclaimer:** Since I do not own Alex Rider, I'm not Anthony Horowitz and sadly not as rich.

**One Shot:** The Tattoo 2 (~470 words)

_five weeks after 'The Tattoo'_

She kissed him goodbye before he left the flat for the bus.

He grabbed his bag, not quite able to let her go yet, and bend down to kiss her once more.

She nudged him a bit in the direction of the door, knowing he wouldn't be the one to go without a light push.

"You need to let me go, birdbrain."

"You need to shut up, Princess."

She smiled at him, her face lighting up just for him, and pushed him out of the door.

"They are waiting for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

When he climbed in the coach some who had seen her whistled or wondered aloud how he had persuaded her to be his girlfriend. His unit and most of his friends sat in the back.

He let the last month pass in front of his eyes once again, unconsciously grinning goofily on the outside.

He teased his unit and enjoyed annoying Wolf so much that he was treated to ten new death threats within twenty minutes.

* * *

The first day of training went well - he had participated in Alex rigorous exercise program. His level of fitness astonished even the drill sergeant. (Usually the returnees needed more time to adjust.)

His unit mates had an idea where his motivation came from and tried to tease him with it but since he actually beat them in retaliation, they let it go halfway through the day.

Now, the exercise day was over and he could finally wash the mud off.

Undressing quickly, after all those years nobody really cared about the nakedness of the others, he turned the cold shower on, relaxing a bit.

The water always calmed him.

She had introduced him to baths and showers as a way to wash tension off and relax after a long day.

When he dried off, Snake noticed the new tattoo for the first time. Some of his other friends saw it as well.

"What did she say to that?", Snake wondered, asking the question everyone wanted to.

"She called me a 'crazy insane idiot', (laughter erupted from the other men) after I had promised it didn't stand for 'adulterous'."

Snake understood the deeper meaning and grinned. "So she said yes?"

"Would I be able to still complete training if she didn't like it?"

"True.", Snake grinned.

"Mate, you tattooed her name on your chest if she only sends you one or two sentences long postcards after being gone for months?"

"I did. And those postcards are better than any three-page letter full of tears and gossip.", he responded, using his seldomly appearing serious voice.


	8. 25th Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Alex Rider is not mine. Neither is Honda.

AN: You can request/prompt Eagle/Alex scenes if you want to read about something specific!

Love, W

**One Shot:** 25th Birthday (~800 words)

The day began like all the others at Hell: he was literally kicked out of bed by his unit leader.

The only indication that this morning was different from the 364 other mornings was the slightly softer administration of the kick.

It rained lightly. The mud was muddy, the unit grumpy (except him of course) and the mush unidentifiable.

Boar who had been declared responsible for the mail as a punishment duty grinned knowingly as he gave him twenty-five postcards from all over the world. (They had become legendary throughout camp. He had to endure snickers and snide remarks, especially from the new guys.)

There were a few birthday cards as well, from his family.

And a single letter, with no known sender given.

His eye brows shot up. Curious he opened the letter first.

_Birdbrain,_

_you're officially a year older and none the wiser. I love you for that.  
__The postcards are for you, because I know you wished we could be together today. Since we can't, I planned a few surprises for you that you will hopefully like as much as annoying the crap out of Luke.  
_ _When you are on leave, you can now show successfully off with your first birthday present. (I know you wanted this very much and I won't take it back, so just deal with it!)_  
_It should be in front of the Sergeant's office...now._  
_Knowing you, you'll eventually like the postcards more, but I couldn't resist pampering you a bit._

_Love, A._

He stared at the letter and rushed out of the door, the unit and some curious onlookers hot on his heels.

The sun came out, peaking through the clouds, when he rounded the last corner.

In front of the Sergeant's office stood a brand new Honda Shadow RS, glinting in the sunlight.

A brand new, sparkling green Honda Shadow RS.

The customized number plate read 'A-4BB'.

A huge grin spread on his face as he examined the motor cycle.

He had told her once that if he had to choose between all the bikes that he could actually operate being unusually tall, this would be the one he wanted. In green, his favorite color.

Someone had bound a red band on the left handle; the right was occupied by a matching green helmet.

"Oh, I love you, Princess.", he muttered under his breath.

Snake decoded the number plate and started laughing.

"What's so funny?", Jag asked.

"This is his girlfriend's birthday present.", Snake explained, still laughing. "And she used an abbreviation of his nick name for the plate."

Wolf grinned as well. "_Damn_ she's good."

"Did you notice that just now? She's the _best_.", he said, unable to stop a smug smirk from spreading on his face, still staring at the Honda.

"What nick name?"

"Oh, she calls him 'birdbrain'.", Snake elaborated. The other men started laughing.

"Honestly?", Jaguar wheezed, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes.", Wolf confirmed. "She once chased him through a park for thirty minutes straight after he pranked her. And she caught him not even breaking a sweat after he gave up and almost passed out."

"No wonder he's got more stamina now."

"That has nothing to do with being chased through parks.", he smirked, eyes glued to the beautiful machine in front of him. "Rather with a few...other activities. And I can't believe she arranged this! I mentioned it only once!"

"You are one lucky bastard.", Lion of L-Unit mumbled. The others agreed.

"I know.", he grinned. "She tells me that often enough."

"Sounds like we should come by your place sometime on leave then.", Jaguar grinned.

"If she isn't busy banking, sure.", he said, not really listening.

He opened the boot and started laughing.

The soldiers came closer, curious what he had discovered. Snake and Wolf exchanged an amused glance.

He pulled a plush eagle out of the boot. A note was attached to it.

_You love me now, don't you?  
_ _Since you act like a four-year-old half the time, I got you this cute guy. He is actually made by Mr S. It holds everything for a foolproof prank in Hell. _

_Love, A._

"A plush eagle?", the men were either crying tears of laughter by now or staring incredulously at the birthday 'boy'.

He didn't say anything as he spotted something else - in the helmet.

_Embarrassing you is fun. Loving you is more.  
_ _Happy Birthday! A._

She had somehow managed to get a picture of them laughing in the park.

He smiled, pocketing the photo. "So anyone else still making fun of my postcards?", he asked, motioning towards the bike.

No reply was the best in his opinion.

This had to be his best birthday ever.


	9. I Spy (You Soldier)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: I actually forgot to post this before. It's how Jag and Lion find out Alex is in fact a spy. And a bit payback. :)

For espoir1066 - for noticing it was missing and telling me!

**One Shot: **I Spy (You Soldier) (~1,170 words)

_a few months after '25th birthday'_

He watched her every move with eagle's eyes. (yes, pun intended) He was concerned about her well-being. Again she had come home from a suicidal mission that started out as 'a little bit of surveillance' hurt.

Jag and Lion wanted to come over and 'talk', but he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

Just yesterday he had bailed her out of hospital. There was a huge, broad bandage around her abdomen, hidden underneath the loose green shirt.

"Oh, would you stop staring at me? I won't keel over."

"Yeah, right. You should be in bed."

"And starve your friends to death?"

"There's always take-out."

"Today is lasagna-day. So shut up and put that in the oven for me, please?"

He obliged.

When he opened his mouth to finish the rant, the doorbell rang. She checked the display before opening the door for two men that looked just like he had described them earlier.

_Besides, assassins usually don't ring the doorbell._

Jag was about to say something - most likely wondering why it took so long to unlock the door - but changed his mind and stared at the beautiful blonde woman in front of him. Even though she looked a bit tired, she was breath-taking. Lion stared as well.

Chris chuckled and pecked her cheek. "Guys, come on in. Alex, these are two of my friends, Jag and Lion."

"Nice to meet you. So you are in the SAS as well?"

"We are...?"

"Are you sharp shooters as well? Chris is one, I know."

"He is the best, surprisingly. But no, I'm not. I'm a medic."

"Perfect," Alex muttered under her breathe.

Chris nudged her lightly. "Play nice."

"What are you then?"

"Linguistic expert. I'm mostly responsible for communication."

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Er, a few... French, Spanish and a bit Arabic."

"I like Arabic. It's a bit challenging at first, but I like the way it seems to roll off your tongue..."

Chris chuckled again. He whispered in Russian (which he had learned for her sake): _"They have no idea, Princess_."

_"You didn't warn them?" _

"No."

"Oh, well."

Turning back to the soldiers, she politely asked them if they wanted a drink. Dinner would be in ten minutes.

Chris ordered her to sit back down and went to get the drinks himself.

"So are you sending him those postcards?"

"Yes. Who else? I usually have to hurry to this or that place else and I try to send Chris some sign I'm still alive if I get the chance."

"Why do you have to hurry?" "Are you okay?"

Alex had paled slightly. "I'm fine."

Chris brought their drinks. He looked at her, concern clear in his eyes.

Then her work phone rang.

"Yes?" Alex got up. "You want me to do what? Are you insane? ... No! It's not in my freaking contract, so I don't damn well care! ... I have freaking_ twenty-four_ stitches from the last time, for God's sake! Send someone else! ... No! I freaking _can't_ come in! I'm supposed to still be in that damn hospital! -"

Whatever Alex was about to say next was cut off by a pain-filled scream.

She had not looked where she was going and in her blind rage hit one of the kitchen chairs.

Right were the aforementioned twenty-four stitches were located.

Black and white spots exploded in front of her eyes, then she fainted from the pain.

Chris cursed colorfully under his breath and managed to prevent her hitting on the floor. He spotted the blood seeping through re-opened wounds. Cursing again, he quickly grabbed the quite extensive first-aid kit.

Lion had knelt beside his girlfriend and was in the process of rolling up her green shirt to check where the blood was coming from. The medic cursed again.

"You'll need this," Chris prophesied, getting out a stitching kit.

Lion cleaned the wound, after ripping the bandage off. Chris was right - he needed to stitch her back up. As he got a clear look at her abdomen, the medic paled and cursed.

Wordlessly, Eagle handed him the kit. He was relieved she was still unconscious for this.

Lion patched her back up as good as he could. Nobody broke the silence.

When the medic was done, Chris picked Alex up cautiously to bring her back in their bedroom.

That's when she came around.

"Don't you dare say something stupid like 'I told you so.' Why are you carrying me?"

"You move, you lose, Princess."

"Urgh! I hate the damn hospital!"

"So? I got you out of there yesterday because you were whining like a baby someone had stolen the lollipop from. If you'd stop getting hurt - which would require you to actually shut up when you are captured - then I wouldn't have to bail you out of there. Which I won't do again if you intend to continue to ignore your PT sessions, the shrink and your pain meds. They gave you those for a reason, you know?"

"You know that your friends can hear us, right?"

"So what? Lion saw your new damn 'body art'. He is a medic, Princess. He won't believe it was an accident."

"Damn."

Chris deposited her gently on the bed.

"I guess I have to take all my meds now and then sleep?"

"Yes. If you step out of the bed for one second, I'm going to chain you to it and feed you your meds. If you don't take them, I will bring you back to St. Dominic's. We can do this the easy or my way."

"Alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I will know if you did take them or not. And trust me, you are not going anywhere but the damn hospital until you have the say-so from all of your doctors."

"I didn't know that included you."

"If I was your doc, you'd never leave again. Ever. So take your damn medication for once and try to heal, you stupid, stubborn shrink-hater."

"I love you too."

"I won't leave until I see you swallow the meds."

"Oh, _alright_!"

"I can just get my keys. They have these beautiful things called IVs at St. D's..."

Alex pointedly stared at him while she took her medication.

He pulled the blanket over her, then kissed her gently and left her alone.

His two friends had heard everything and stared at him with something akin to amazement and new-found respect.

They would never ever tease him about his postcards again.


	10. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: This is just a little something that popped into my head while writing the infiltration of the warehouse for XYXX. (Chapter 13) So it belongs to that verse. (You should probably read it first.)

Warning: Might be a BIT cheesy...

**One Shot: **Coming home (470 words)

_Two years after the events of 'XYXX'_

The first thing she noticed upon entering the flat was the smell of something burning on the stove. Most likely yet another failed attempt of his to cook something actually edible.

Leaving her soaked duffel bag next to the door, she silently walked over to the kitchen, dripping a few rain drops on the floor on the way.

Frantically trying to safe whatever was in the pot, he didn't notice her approach until she hugged him from behind, kissing his back softly.

A goofy smile appeared on his face as he turned around to kiss her properly, the cooking disaster already forgotten.

She returned the smile genuinely.

"That (he gestured at his now wet clothes) calls for revenge.", he announced in a disastrous attempt to sound less happy to have her back and actually scowl.

She crooked an eye brow at his words. "Oh, really? What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm... Let me see...", he acted as if he had to think hard. "An all-out tickle war?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Her smile widened. Trust him to help her forget not even five minutes after coming home.

"You're so on."

* * *

Consequently, a five minute chase around the flat followed, ending with her letting him catch her and both of them laughing.

He carried her (to her dismay) to the bathroom, holding her tightly to his chiseled chest.

She tried to soak in as much of his unique scent, a mixture of aftershave and something else that she couldn't name, of his warmth and laughter as she could.

He sat her on the counter, examining what was visible of her wet body for injuries.

Gently he helped her out of the dripping wet jacket, to reveal a white bandage a little over her left wrist.

He acknowledged all of the bruises, kissing them gently, the cuts and bandages.

Then he bend down to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her closed eyes, every single centimeter of her face as if he was making sure she was real.

That she was still alive.

It had developed into some kind of homecoming ritual.

She pulled him closer and let her head rest against his chest, relishing in his physical and emotional warmth.

He hugged her back, while continuing to kiss her head with feathery lips, for now content just to hold her in his arms again.

"I love you.", she whispered into the crook of his arm, eyes still closed.

"I love you too.", he mumbled in her hair, breathing in the faint smell of her perfume.


	11. Take-Out

**Disclaimer:** You know it already, so don't be shocked. I... I don't own Alex Rider.

AN: A little fluff. Nothing much.

**One Shot**_:_ Take Out (~570 words)

_The same day as 'Coming Home'_

She changed into a comfortable white cotton t-shirt and a pair of his baggy boxers after the hot shower.

He just wore sweat pants, standing currently in the kitchen over several take-out menus from different restaurants.

"How do you feel about pizza?", he asked without turning around, having heard the creaky door.

She smiled. "Sounds good to me."

This was another coming home ritual of theirs.

He kissed her softly and then ordered the usual pizza.

Half and half.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?", he playfully asked, drawing her in a hug.

"You have. But I might have forgotten...", she whispered, not quite successfully suppressing a smile.

"I won't _ever_ let that happen.", he muttered before kissing her again.

This time it wasn't just a gentle peck. His tongue begged for an entrance in her mouth. She toyed a bit with him but then opened up.

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling his head down, while his own arms drew her closer to him at her waist.

He gently sat her on top of the table, not letting her go.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, of _course_.", he muttered darkly, eliciting another round of laughter from her which in turn improved his mood.

He opened the door after checking who it was on a small display.

The delivery boy, a twenty-ish guy with a name tag that said '_James_', handed the pizza carton over, wondering what the client did for a living.

He looked pretty buff and a few scars adorned his muscled torso as well as two tattoos. One depicted an eagle, on his biceps. The other one was an _A_, tattooed on his chest, directly over his heart.

A slender young woman with long, wavy blond hair and warm eyes exited the kitchen, a smile on her face. She was stunning, even in the simple shirt and shorts that accentuated her curves _just_ right, in an effortless, easy-going manner.

'_As if she doesn't really care what she looks like._', James contemplated.

"Hey, don't mess with the delivery guy again. Otherwise there will be no one left willing to deliver food here and you'll starve.", she told the man with a mischievous sparkle in her brown eyes.

"What? You deny me that little bit of fun in my life?", the man cried out, mock-hurt. Simultaneously he handed the tween his money.

'_That has to be a talent!_', James thought to himself.

She grinned. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Maybe because you love me?"

"That could be it. ..._Maybe_."

They didn't seem to notice James anymore. He could have sworn that the young woman somehow looked familiar...

* * *

She closed the door behind James and her grin widened a bit when her boyfriend kissed her quite passionately.

"You just effectively made sure that whenever I decide to mess with the pizza delivery person, they'll come back, hoping to see stunning you instead of me.", he muttered in her hair, grinning, and embracing her seemingly (compared to his tall one) tiny body.

She giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am. The pizza can wait, though. We do have an oven..."


	12. Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider.

AN: Sorry for the confusing order! I just put them in some sort of timeline for you! :)

Love, W

**Drabblet:** Lullaby (~235 words)

Whenever she got home from another assignment, she felt the darkness and tension fall off of her like a ton of bricks as soon as she walked over the threshold.

His easy smile and usual good mood eased the pain, the darkness, to make room for light. For laughter.

During the day she could relax as much as possible in her line of work, but during the night...

The darkness was closing in on her, making her sweat in fear while reliving the gruesome parts of some mission in form of a nightmare.

He was a deep sleeper compared to her, had to be, sleeping in a tiny room with a snoring Wolf or a sleep-mumbling Snake, so whenever she woke from yet another nightmare safely tucked away in his arms, she listened to his steady breath and heartbeat to calm herself down.

Sometimes he muttered her name softly in his sleep and drew her closer to his body, subconsciously knowing she needed him to soothe her pain.

Then, she closed her eyes again, trying to forget her latest nightmare, simply concentrating on his scent, his warmth and listened to his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

She was safely home in his arms.

_ Home_.

It was her personal lullaby.


	13. Thank You

**Disclaimer: **I love this couple, but neither Alex Rider nor Eagle (it's him in case you were wondering) belong to me.

For this chapter, I had intended to use Alanis Morisette lyrics but I can't the way I want to, so **pull 'Thank You' up on Youtube** and listen to the lyrics closely. Add in every stanza that starts with** 'How about...**' in-between the paragraphs.

Enjoy the rewritten version!

* * *

**One shot:** Thank you (~180 words)

* * *

_a few days after the 'Coming Home' and 'Take Out'_

He watched her cook from his vantage point at the door.

It astonished him every time how she managed to not burn anything, not splatter food everywhere if given the chance and _still_ sing along to the radio.

* * *

She whistled and twirled in her simple white dress, making the skirt swing around her legs.

The _legs_.

They had made him finally cave the night before the masquerade, over two years ago.

Her beautiful, sensual, lean legs.

* * *

Whatever she prepared started to spread a mouth-watering smell.

She had begun to loosen up again, at least around him.

It took time and patience but it was worth it, every single time.

_She _was worth it.

* * *

A few years ago, nobody would have been able to imagine her happy and content to live in the moment.

Because that's what she did.

He had taught her to let go, to focus on the present and the 'right now'.

The past was the past.

The future was too far away; too unpredictable.

Only the present counted, for these two at least.


	14. Christmas Decorations

**Disclaimer: **Nothing you recognize is mine. I love to pretend though.

AN: For Ty Cavanaugh who prompted this.

**Drabblet: **Christmas Decorations (~250 words)

_Half a year after 'Coming Home'_

The living room was a mess.

A total, utterly chaotic mess.

There seemed to have been an explosion of tinsel which was everywhere.

Even on the lamp that was hanging from the ceiling.

Just not on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

The various ornaments were strewn around some of the flat objects. Some had actually made it on the tree.

Four candles were grouped on the table in front of the sofa, signaling the fourth advent had come.

Soft Christmas music played from somewhere underneath the tinsel.

He sat in the middle of the room.

And was covered with silver 'angel's hair' from top to bottom.

She took in the scene, unsure if she was supposed to laugh or cry. Laughing won after seeing his expression.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over the ornament-box while I was opening the tinsel."

She imagined that and laughed.

He sulked.

"Come on. I think we should eat breakfast first, before trying to clear this mess up."

He sighed and got up with her help.

She kissed him gently. "It's sweet, but you didn't have to do the tree by yourself."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"It worked."

He grinned. "For that I'm going to tickle you into giggle-land."

She laughed, but simply pulled his head down to kiss him thoroughly.

Needless to say that the tinsel-mess in the living room was quickly forgotten.


	15. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Ah, noooo! I don't own Alex Rider! It was all some kind of dream...?!

**One Shot:** Hospital (~730 words)

_six months after 'Take-Out'_

She sat on the plastic chair, tired brown eyes open. Her blond hair was bound back in a messy ponytail; her clothes crinkled and splattered with blood.

She sat in the waiting room, doing just that - waiting.

Waiting for someone to take pity on her, to tell her he was out of surgery and sleeping the narcotics off in his room.

She didn't care that it had been twelve hours since she had come here, that she probably looked like hell warmed over - she simply cared for _him_.

She had been with him when it happened. She had seen his body crumple, his legs giving away under the weight and tried to keep him alive until, _finally_, the ambulance arrived.

Twelve freaking _hours_ ago.

Closing her eyes to hide the tears, she knew someone sat down next to her.

It happened to be the pizza delivery guy, James.

Just what she needed now.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. You?"

"I brought my friend in here. He most likely broke his leg.", James studied her for a moment. "What happened to you?"

"To me? Nothing."

"I know you from somewhere. I just can't place from where."

James Hale, of _course_. One of the guys from football.

She sighed.

The crappy day turned to worse.

"Maybe we went to the same school and you saw me in the hallway?"

_Leave me alone_, she begged inwardly.

The door opened again to show three brawny men enter.

They looked for her, she knew, and she got up. "Bye."

They saw her then; the tired eyes, the bloody crinkled clothes.

"We came as soon as we could.", the shortest said, Wolf.

"They won't tell me anything. He's probably still in surgery."

The redhead hugged her. She almost lost her control then and there.

"What happened?"

"He played the damn _hero_, again. That's what happened!", she mumbled angrily in the redhead's shoulder.

The tears threatened to spill.

Just then a young doctor appeared. "Miss Daniels?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Lake has been stabilized and will wake up soon. If you so wish you can go to his room.", the doctor said.

She inhaled a deep breath and nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

The doctor pitied her obviously.

She didn't care.

The shortest soldier nudged her to go on and the redhead smiled faintly.

"He wants you there when he wakes up, not one of us, I'm sure.", the redhead assured her in his Scottish lilt.

"I... Thank you."

"Just give him one of your special dressing downs from us, alright?", the Scot smiled.

She attempted to return the gesture which failed miserably. "Oh, don't worry." She followed the doctor to his room, leaving the three men behind. He looked ashen; pale, against the hospital sheets. Not moving, he could be...

_No._

The heart monitor beeped regularly and a machine helped him breathe.

Tubes, wires and drains were everywhere.

Despite his tall and muscular frame looked strangely fragile; almost childlike.

She took his hand gently and squeezed it to let him know she was there.

Her voice rose from a whisper to her regular tone the longer she talked, getting angrier and angrier.

"You chivalrous idiot. What possessed you to do that? You know better than jumping in front of a gun. You _know_ I always wear bulletproof clothes! Why the _hell_ did you push me out of the way? I could have just taken this bastard out and be done with it. But no! You need to freaking take two _bullets_ for me! _Why_? How am I supposed to be calm and collected when you're gone if you do this sh** at home? Do you know how _useless_ I felt sitting there for _twelve_ _hours_ in this stupid waiting room? Or how much of your blood is on my clothes? I thought you were... were dying on me!"

Finally, she broke down. Tears streamed over her cheeks, dripping on the sheets.

She honestly had thought she was losing him, right then and there, with his blood on her hands. Later she had vomited; repulsion cursing through her body - and guilt.

"You insane, idiotic, stupid _bastard_!", she hiccuped, choking on her tears.

"Love you too.", he brought out somehow; voice hoarse and raw, just having woken.


	16. A Casual Statement

**Disclaimer**: *yawn* I still do not *yawn* own Alex Rider. *yawn* (It just gets so boring to repeat yourself over and over...)

AN: For** DriveItLikeYouStoleIt007** for prompting me to write about Alex getting a tattoo for Eagle. I thought about something like that but wasn't too sure, so here it goes.

And for you for reviewing! (:

**One Shot:** A Casual Statement (~930 words)

Smithers smiled at her. "Alex, my dear, what do you think?"

She returned the smile. It was genuine, without any of the usual bitterness edged in it. Suddenly she looked younger than her twenty-one years.

"It's perfect. Thank you!", she got up, rolling the sleeve of her blouse down.

Smithers grinned, satisfied with his work. "The least I could do. One of my friends hinted that a group of soldiers may come home earlier than expected, though."

A blissfull expression flashed in her eyes as he said the words.

"Thank you. I need to finish my paperwork.", she hurried out of his office, almost running to her own.

"Of course.", the inventor chuckled.

She was already gone.

* * *

He unlocked the door to the quiet flat.

It was dark except for a small lamp in the hallway radiating a warm orange light.

_So she is home. _

He smiled and silently got out of his coat, leaving the duffel bag next to the door.

All his thoughts were focused on seeing, feeling her again.

Why she hadn't run up to meet him at the door was a mystery, but she probably had her reasons.

He cautiously opened the bedroom door and smiled upon seeing her sound asleep on his side of the bed. Gently he sat down beside her, looking over her sleeping form. A smile appeared on his tired face, as he took her in.

She wore one of his shirts. Her arms were stretched out and held his blanket close as a substitute for him.

He bend down to kiss her softly, unable to resist.

She turned around, one arm laying on her side, not waking up, unconsciously knowing he wasn't a threat.

His eyes zoned in on the bandage around her upper arm.

_Did something happen? Has she been on another mission? _

She woke up when she felt soft stubble graze her skin.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw his green ones in front of hers.

"You're home early!", she exclaimed happily.

He chuckled. "I am."

"I wasn't sure if it was your group but I hoped..."

He interrupted her rant and kissed her passionately.

After four months of living through hell, desperately missing her and fearing she wouldn't be alive when he got home - he was entitled to kissing her. Relief flooded his body at seeing her again. Along with a strong rush of love, reviving him. That he hadn't slept in the last 48 hours was forgotten.

She didn't seem to mind the interruption though.

Before they could go any further, he stopped her. "Where are you injured?"

"I'm not..."

"You are. I saw the bandage on your arm."

"Oh, that.", she laughed. "I am not injured, birdbrain. Look."

She loosened the bandage and his heart stopped for a second before beating faster than a few seconds ago.

Then a huge smirk appeared on his face and he tackled her back down on the mattress, kissing her as if his life depended upon it.

* * *

Later that night, he traced the image on the inside of her upper arm with a finger, cautiously not touching it. His other hand was entwined with hers.

"I understand that you like it?", she teased.

He chuckled huskily. "What did you think?"

He still couldn't believe she had done something utterly reckless for him. Getting a tattoo like that in her line of work...

"I wasn't sure how you would react... But I hoped.", she whispered.

Even though he didn't see her face, he knew she smiled.

"When did you get that?"

"Yesterday. Smithers has used a special ink. It stays like that. Forever."

He kissed her again.

"Forever sounds wonderful in my ears.", he muttered in her ear, lips resuming to pour out feathery kisses all over her.

"Hmm... There is something else... I was taken off of active duty, because apparently I am very good at filling out paper work. So Mrs. Jones promoted me to be her second in command."

He stopped kissing her and stared directly in her eyes, more serious than in the field.

"If that's a joke..."

She traced his stubbly jaw softly with a finger and shook her head lightly.

"It's not? You are serious?"

"I am. No missions. No traveling with one-way tickets. No more maniacs, well, not for me directly to deal with."

His brain wasn't able to progress everything she said.

He was _stumped_.

"Are you serious?", he whispered, wondering if all of this was just a beautiful delirious dream and he would wake up in a sandy tent somewhere in the desert, like so many times before.

She kissed him firmly. "I am."

He pulled her flush against his body.

"Are you sure?", he mumbled in her ear.

Her warmth assured him that yes, this was real.

She had said she was going to quit going on missions. Quit suicidal missions she always managed to come back from alive.

He wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

Well, not more than what was normal...

"Yes."

"One _hundred_ percent?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

Slowly a carefree grin appeared on his face.

"I love you, Princess.", he said tenderly.

"I love you too, birdbrain.", she replied just as tender.

He pulled her gently on top of him, so she looked directly into his eyes.

"Now, that you won't be chased by more than the usual enemies of yours, will you marry me?"


	17. Elevator

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Alex Rider.

AN: To Arry the Banana (:

**Drabblet:** Elevator (~230 words)

_The day after 'A Casual Statement'_

She pressed the button for the elevator in the lobby of the Royal & General.

The receptionist had respectfully nodded in her direction and wished her a good morning. The 'Ma'am' still felt foreign to her.

He was proud of her and knew she deserved the promotion. Today, he just wanted to accompany her to work and maybe find Ben.

The elevator arrived.

They entered.

A wicked grin spread on his face as he noticed that nobody else was inside.

Before she could protest (and after the doors were closed) he leaned down to kiss her.

Passionately.

He wasn't the only one affected by long absences. More often than not, she was the instigator of public make-out sessions.

Their tongues battled for dominance; their breath quickened and heart beat sped up. His hands held her at her slender waist and she had completely given up on her earlier inhibitions when the elevator doors opened again.

To reveal a stunned speechless Blunt and an amused Mrs. Jones.

The latter cleared her throat to get them back to reality.

Alex blushed crimson, but greeted her boss anyway.

Eagle just displayed a smug smirk. She dragged him to her new office, before he could embarrass her further.

The beautiful, delicate silver band on her ringfinger glinted lightly under the harsh light.


	18. Telling Ben

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider.

For everyone who reviewed and wanted to see Ben's reaction. (Working on Taipan. But it's going to be good... I hope.)

Love, W

**Drabblet:** Telling Ben (~330 words)

_Just after 'Elevator'_

She pulled him inside her office. On a desk was a towering pile of files that threatened to fall over any second. Her otherwise meticulously clean and organized workplace said nothing about her personally.

Unless you counted the pictures in the two picture frames.

One was depicting the same scene from the park he always carried in his pocket since his twenty-fifth birthday. The other showed Jack and Alex laughing.

He bend down to kiss her just when someone knocked. Instead of kissing her, he seated himself on a comfortable couch.

It was Ben. "I heard rumors about a speechless Blunt and an amused Mrs. Jones. I had to check if it really was you in the elevator."

The couple exchanged a dry look.

"Thanks for ruining my reputation at work, Chris."

"My pleasure, _Ma'am_."

"Yes, I believe it was your _pleasure_. Why did you come here in the first place? You just returned last night, right?"

"I did. We were scheduled for tomorrow but something popped up."

"Chris accompanied me to work because we wanted to talk to you."

"Why did you want to talk to me _here_?"

"Lesser chance of you killing me." Chris mumbled.

Alex grinned. "He proposed. Last night. I accepted."

For a moment Ben was shocked speechless. Then a smile stretched his lips.

"Finally! I thought you'd never make it official!"

Ben gave both of them a brotherly hug.

Chris was stunned and Alex simply happy.

"Why did you think I'd kill you for proposing?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe the death threats you seem to be so fond of?"

"I would never follow through on them. Your fiancée is going to murder me much more painfully than anything I could do to you. Plus, you kind of proved yourself in Washington. So, you have my blessing if that counts for anything."

Ben left shortly after, inviting them over for dinner, whistling a show tune.


	19. Lecture

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider.

Please tell me what you think. Wedding? Yes/No? I'm not sure...

For everyone who wanted to see Taipan's reaction. And for everyone who wanted to have Alex return to BB!

**One Shot**: Lecture (~650 words)

The Sergeant had ordered everyone - from new recruits to instructors - to the biggest lecture hall. Today two agents were scheduled to hold a lecture on terrorism today. Rumors had it that Fox would return as well.

Now everyone was seated - except for the Sergeant and the two missing agents.

Just when the whispering started, the doors opened.

As his eyes fell on the two agents, he simultaneously sat up straighter and started smiling. K-Unit, Jag and Lion grinned at his behavior.

"Men, this is Agent Ben Daniels and Agent Aleksandra Rytsar. These two agents are experts on terrorist organizations. That Agent Rytsar herself came down to Beacons today is a rare honor," The Sergeant reminded the men.

Thene the Sergeant sat down.

Jag and Lion exchanged a questioning glance. They knew she was a spy (after seeing the torture scars on her stomach while visiting) but hadn't expected her to be an expert on terrorism. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

Alex started her lecture with a detached, cool voice.

The soldiers gathered that this agent was special. The tone implied she was truly speaking from experience.

When she came to Scorpia, her voice lost the detached note. Underneath a thick layer of ice, she hid her rage.

Unconsciously everyone noticed and some - mostly in the first rows - actually backed away from her.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Why are you holding a postcard in your hand?"

Fox lost his spy mask for a second while Alex kept hers. She stepped down and went to a grinning Eagle, handing him the postcard.

"Any other questions?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Are you still on active-duty?"

"No."

Alex surveyed the room. "Any questions concerning the lecture?"

After clearing a few things, everyone's question were answered.

Alex dismissed them.

Taipan stood and walked to her. He drew her in a hug. "Congratulations. Both to the engagement and the promotion."

Several people stayed to stare.

"Thank you, Dyadya."

Taipan turned to Eagle and a small grin appeared on his normally impassive face. "Congratulations to you too. I was wondering when you two were making it official."

A large part of the earlier crowd heard what Taipan said. Astonishment spread like wildfire.

Eagle laughed relieved, drawing his fiancée in for a gentle kiss that evolved into something a bit more passionate.

Snake sighed. "Get a room, will you?"

"We will consider your advice." Eagle winked mischievously at Alex who laughed.

"Blunt and Jones caught them in the elevator the other day," Fox smirked.

"Agent Daniels! Please refrain from gossiping in my presence." Alex reprimanded him in her lecturing voice.

"What promotion were you talking about?" Lemming was curious.

"Oh, it's nothing. We have to leave, birdbrain. There is a stupid meeting with Tony and some other PMs waiting for me."

"Then get back here to inspect the security measures or something."

Alex laughed. "Maybe I can arrange something... Just be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. Now hurry or you'll be late."

* * *

When the agents had left, dinner was served in the mess hall. Taipan sat next to Eagle, both the topics of tonight's gossip.

Taipan wondered: "When did you propose?"

"After she told me about the promotion, the night we came back from Iraq."

Lemming looked curious. "Why now?"

"We had an understanding. Plus, she was too young at first." Eagle smirked at Taipan. "She got a slightly altered version of my tattoo..."

"Which one?"

"The eagle."

Taipan smiled (well, for an assassin) and said: "I think it fits. She is carried on the wings of an eagle. Without you, I'm not sure how she would have survived. Hence, I'm not threatening you again. You have proven yourself worthy."

High praise indeed.

A stunned Eagle grinned.


	20. The Lakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

For espoir1066 – like promised. My favorite out of the three aforementioned versions. (:

**One Shot:** The Lakes (~1,740 words)

It was a month into their engagement and he had finally found the (courage) time to introduce her to his mother.

After all, four years of a relationship and a recent engagement without the usual prospect of getting killed at home the next minute kind of required this next step.

She fidgeted a bit with the bottle of wine and he kissed her softly, to calm them both, and just then his mother opened the darn door.

"Chris! Come in you two!"

"Hi, Mum. This is Alex, my fiancée."

His mother lost her grip on reality for a moment and then a huge smile appeared on her face, lighting it up. "Nice to meet you, Alex. Call me Dana."

"You too, Mrs. - Dana."

Alex smiled. His mother reminded her of her fiancé who pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Come in, come in. Dinner is ready in a bit. Although I must warn you, Eve is here with Jules and Peter."

"Oh that's nice." Chris smiled at Alex. "Jules is my niece."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They shared a look and he smiled. "Come on. It will be fun."

"Thank you for the wine. I love Bordeaux," Dana added, sensing the blonde's nervousness.

"Alex does too. Whenever she drinks at all," Chris told Dana.

Alex playfully slapped his arm, but she looked less nervous.

"Uncle Chris!" A little girl, approximately four years old, exclaimed and tackled him. He let himself dramatically fall on his back, the girl on top of him.

"Jules!" He mimicked her unlimited joy.

"You came! And you brought a princess with you! How do you know a princess, Uncle Chris?"

He chuckled and got up, holding her tight against his chest.

"Jules, Alex. Alex is my fiancée, that's how I know her."

This explanation caught the interest of everyone in the room. Immediately a startled green-eyed woman looked up from setting the table; a man that was an older, identical replica of Chris smiled (they shared the name as well). Dana exuded excitement just as much as Jules.

The third man in the room grinned at Chris. "So you finally found a girlfriend that didn't run?", he teased good-naturedly.

"Like I said, she is a keeper."

"Are you a princess, Alex?" Jules asked with all the innocence of a four-year-old.

Chris chuckled harder now – he knew how much she hated hearing that nick name from anyone else but him – and his amusement showed.

Alex got to her knees so she was about the same height as the four-year-old. "No. Sadly, I'm not. But maybe you are?"

Jules giggled. "I'm not either. I like you, Alex. Are you going to be my aunt?"

"If you want me to."

"Awesome!"

Alex was beautiful and funny and she was going to marry her Uncle Chris so she was alright in Jules' books.

"Eve, my sister, Peter and my Dad. People, Alex." Chris felt a bit awkward, doing the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all." "I was dying to meet you ever since Chris let slip that he was seeing someone." Eve grinned at her to-be sister-in-law, trying to ease her nervousness a bit. It seemed to work.

"I'm just sorry it took so long." Alex said apologetically. "Don't worry. With him being off so much it is a miracle you made it tonight," Dana tried to reassure her.

Alex didn't like the idea of blaming Chris for the 'negligence'. "I had to travel a lot for my job too, so he's not to blame."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I was an overseas manager at a bank but now I'm responsible for Human Resources. Thankfully based in London."

Chris grinned proudly. (He had known her cover would change.)

"I'm a journalist and Pete is a business manager at an insurance company." Eve supplied.

Dana grinned. "I used to be a journalist, too."

"Chris and I both joined, so he does what I did," Chris sen. supplied with a smile.

"Alex's father used to be in the paratroopers as well, Dad."

The fifty-or-sixty-something's eye brows shot up, obviously surprised. "Oh really? Do I know him?"

"His nick name was Hunter or Panther," Chris informed his father.

Now the older man grinned astonished. "Honor to meet his daughter. Considering he was the most courageous man of us all, I'm not surprised you are braving being engaged to my son."

The tease lightened the mood and the final remainder of tension left.

Eve, Dana and Alex made last-minute preparations before serving the food.

Meanwhile Jules was tickled by her uncle who answered a few of his father's questions about the war.

Standing in the kitchen, both Eve and Dana noticed the effortless grace with which Alex moved.

Eve let her curiosity take over. "How did you two meet?"

"Actually, we were sort of set up. I was attending a charity event and needed a partner who saved my feet from being trampled upon. Joe (Snake) emphasized that Chris could actually dance pretty much anything since he had lessons from a young age, so... It kind of went from there."

Chris entered the kitchen to help carry plates to the living room with the larger table.

"After me convincing you for two months that it was a good idea," he added teasingly, before stealing a quick kiss.

Eve laughed at that. Dana simply smiled. Both women had noticed the ease in the couple's interactions; that there seemed to be no barriers, no important secrets in their relationship. And they were happy for their brother/son respectively. He couldn't have made a more fitting choice, it seemed, if he had tried.

"Well, technically one month since we were both gone for a few weeks." Alex kissed him gently. "And you were so insufferable I took you up on the date just to have you stop talking to me. Now I actually find it endearing at times...Still - no chocolate.", she said before he could take advantage of the situation.

Dana laughed and kissed her cheeks in a motherly manner. "I think, Alex, you will fit right in."

Eve smirked. "You already do."

Chris gave up on his mock-sadness and grinned again, whispering in her ear: "See, no need to be nervous."

* * *

The evening went very well. Pleasant conversation flowed in abundance - after all, they _were_ mostly related to Eagle - and underneath all the joking and teasing, real love shone through.

Alex had never experienced anything as "family" as this.

She couldn't quite grasp that this was supposed to be her family, too, from now on.

When they had to say their good byes, Jules hugged her tightly. "Are you coming to Grandma's birthday in two weeks?"

Alex looked up to meet Chris's eyes. Dana nodded encouragingly.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?", Alex replied cautiously. She didn't want to promise something she couldn't follow through with.

"Awesome! I really do like you. You are funny. And Uncle Chris loves you."

"I'll tell you a secret. He loves you too. Very much," Alex whispered in the girl's ear.

The four-year-old giggled and hugged her again.

Eve followed her daughter's example, inviting her over for tea sometime.

Alex returned the invitation, adding: "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you can always call me, day or night."  
She handed the green-eyed woman a card with her cell phone number on it.

"Even if I need forged papers?"

Chris chuckled at that but Alex stayed serious. "_Especially_ then. I have a lot of... connections. Give me a two hour warning and I can arrange for you to spend a day as Princesses Jules and Eve without anyone noticing it's not real."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Chris sen. stepped forward. "Your father was very much like that. I'm happy for both of you. Is your uncle still...?"

"No. He died seven years ago, I'm afraid. It was a car-accident."

A dry chuckle escaped the older man's mouth. "One day you must tell me about that accident. I'm curious."

There already was a fatherly connection established between Chris's dad and Alex.

Maybe due to his son's and his almost identical appearance and mannerisms; maybe because he knew her birth father - but Alex trusted him to keep her secret secret.

"One day, I might tell you."

Spontaneously he hugged her.

Dana grinned and followed suit. "You are family now, Alex. You have to come to my birthday! The rest of the bunch will all be there. James, Liam, their wives and kids, Eve, Pete, Jules, Mary and Steven! You have to meet them."

Alex smiled, promised to see what she could do at work and felt a bit relieved after closing the car door.

Chris looked at her, examining her features. "That went well," he stated.

"Yes. But you need to tell me who all of these people are and what they do, preferably before I meet them. If nobody decides to gain world domination in between now and Dana's party in two weeks, that is."

"You'll be fine. Everyone is probably going to continue being astonished by the fact that you still haven't run off."

"Thanks. That's _real_ reassuring."

He chuckled. "You are a Lake now. There will be a ton of family reunions, loud people, squealing kids and endless chatter in your future, _Mrs. Lake_."

"Well, it sounds like fun, _Mr. Lake.._. Jules is cute."

He sent her a very surprised look. Alex crooked an eye brow.

He smiled softly; covering up a part of his seriousness. "You know, since we are getting married, we could start on that as well - if you want."

Alex answered in the same teasing tone he had used. "Practice makes perfect, I hear."

Now he was honestly astonished. Usually she simply reminded him of the dangers they were already in, and that they had chosen them, before telling him she wasn't consciously able to put an innocent child through that.

"Not a clear no?"

She sent him a tentative, tender smile. "Things change... We'll see."


	21. Babysitting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider. Just a new pair of good old jeans.

**One Shot: **Babysitting (~1,225 words)

The doorbell rang quite a few times, effectively waking both Alex and Chris up.

"I'll get it.", Chris mumbled in her ear before rolling out of bed. He honestly was a morning person.

"Thanks.", Alex yawned. She stretched and hurried under the shower.

Chris simply put sweatpants on, before leaving the room.

When he opened the door he was tackled by an impatient niece of four years that leapt at him from her mother's side.

"Uncle Chris!", she exclaimed excitedly.

"Jules!", he mimicked her, laughing.

They both sat on the ground, Jules on top of her uncle. It was their special ritual.

"What is that on your arm, Uncle Chris?"

"A bird.", the green-eyed woman, his oldest sister, currently standing in the doorway observed.

"A big bird.", Jules added.

Chris managed to get up and hold her in his arms.

"It's an eagle, Eve.", he explained.

"Now that nick name your army friends gave you makes much more sense," Eve grinned. "Eagle, huh?"

"Why do you have an 'A' tattooed on your chest, Uncle Chris?"

Eve looked surprised at her brother. She had not known that he possessed any tattoos. But an A? On that spot?

"It's for someone special. I'll add a J for you," Chris explained to both of them.

"Awesome! Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Jules had found a permanent black marker and drew a J next to the A.

Eve grinned and tried to picture what Alex would say if she found out about the new addition to the tattoo.

* * *

She didn't have to wait for long. (Two minutes, to be exact.) Chris tickled Jules when Alex came out of the bathroom. She wore a simple shirt, a pony tail and jeans, but to Jules she still looked like a fairy tale princess.

"I think Uncle Chris likes you because he has an A tattooed on his chest," Jules whispered to Alex.

"Does he?"

"Yes. I think it's for you. And he said I could add a J next to the A. J for Jules."

"Let me see how you did."

Alex made Chris sit stock-still and dramatically examined the J on his chest. It wasn't bad for a four-year-old.

Her acting earned her brownie points with Eve and Jules who were both giggling hopelessly at the end.

"Very nice writing.", complimented Alex; finally taking pity on her fiance.

They had breakfast together. Jules related a tale about a boy from kindergarten that was 'icky' and Chris teased her with it for a while. During the day, Chris and Alex would watch over his niece for Eve who had a few job interviews.

"I'm sorry to just barge in here and dump her on you. I know how seldom Chris is home."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I feel like I'm babysitting him half the time," Alex winked at her to-be sister-in-law. "One more four-year-old is no problem."

The woman laughed. "I really like you. It's surprising you didn't run yet."

Chris kissed Alex. "She's a keeper, Eve."

"You'll be late for your interview if you don't hurry," Alex reminded her.

Eve jumped up and ran.

* * *

When she returned later that day, a laughing Alex opened the door. "Come in. How did your interview go?"

"Well enough... How was Jules?"

"She fell asleep on the way back from the playground."

"You tired her out?"

"I might spend a lot of time behind a desk, but not even Chris can outrun me. He lasted thirty minutes though, the last time he tried..."

A chuckle interrupted her musings, coming from behind the blonde. "True. You are also very good at playing hide-and-seek."

It seemed to be an inside joke, because they both grinned.

Then Alex remembered Eve was still there. "Would you like to drink something? We have tea or coffee."

"I don't want to trouble you any further..."

"No worries. It was a fun day so far."

Eve caved then. Chris brought her a mug of tea, the way she liked it.

"So what do you do in your free time?"

"Usually some sort of activity. Dancing, Laser Quest, running, hiking, climbing, paintballing... Alex is trying to teach me how to cook something that doesn't set the smoke alarm off."

"Unsuccessfully.", Alex added, teasing him.

Eve had the impression that Alex was a very serious person and a banker was usually fairly reasonable. But why would she do all these things?

_Probably for Chris._

"And what do you do to relax?"

Alex blushed faintly. "Something like today. Chasing Chris and Jules around the park, thinking about nothing but fun."

"You _are_ a keeper. How in the world did you end up with Chris?"

"The question should be more like - how did he end up with me?"

"We talked about this..." Chris warned.

"I know. It doesn't change things though."

"No. But you did." Chris kissed her gently before checking on Jules.

Eve watched and analyzed. So there was something in their past? "How long have you been together?"

"Four years." Alex smiled. "Like I said - we both travel a lot."

Eve wanted to ask another question when Alex's phone rang.

Immediately the twinkle in the blonde's eyes was replaced by seriousness. "Yes? ... At home. ... No. I'll be there in thirty."

Jules squealed loudly. Chris tickled her most likely to wake her up for dinner.

"Yes. I'm on my way." Alex ended the call.

Chris saw her expression and a sad, knowing look entered his eyes.

She got on her toes to kiss him. "It's an emergency. I'm so sorry. She knows that it's a bad time."

"Just...be careful."

"I won't leave London."

Chris snorted as if her location didn't matter. "I love you. Come back as soon as you can."

"I love you too."

Then Alex went like she was, in jeans and t-shirt.

Chris stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Eve put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. "I'm sorry to cut -"

"Don't be. We both had fun today."

"Does that happen often?"

"The emergencies? Sometimes. Before her promotion, she had to fly to some godforsaken place because a client was about to blow up. At least I don't have to worry about that anymore..."

"It sounds like her job is more trouble than yours."

"No... I just don't want her to get hurt while I'm not around to protect her."

"So you do love her?"

Chris smiled at his oldest sister. "I knew from the moment I saw her for the first time that she was different. And for me, Alex is perfect."

Eve smiled. "Mum already imagines what your kids will look like."

Oddly enough, the seriousness returned in his eyes. "Let's do this one step at a time. After two years I finally convinced her to marry me."

"Is she not as brave as we think then?"

"She is the bravest. It is just never as easy as it seems."

Eve thought this over. Jules eventually was sleeping again and when they went home, Alex still hadn't returned.


	22. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: Sorry if this isn't what you expected. I kind of wanted to write a huge princess-wedding as well - only it would not fit the characters. Just remember that okay?

**Drabblet: **Wedding (~370 words)

They looked at each other one last time before entering the building. She was wearing a white, skin tight summer dress that flared out and swung around her legs. He actually tried to make an effort with dress pants and a white shirt.

No one would be with them when they said their vows.

It was a private ceremony supposed to keep their marriage secret for as long as possible from anyone who meant harm.

Of course some people knew about the ceremony - Mrs. Jones, Ben, Dana - however, they respected their wishes.

Dana was sad and had been quite put out at first, but when Chris sen. talked to her, trying to explain their motive without giving anything away, she was soothed. They had to promise to show pictures, though.

* * *

The registrar smiled upon seeing their mutual, shared happiness.

Without hurrying, they recited their vows, signed the official paperwork and were declared husband and wife.

However, some kind of romantic atmosphere was there, lingering between the two in spite of the nondescript office.

The registrar noticed the stolen glances and touches, as if they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, the simmering tension between bride and groom, the almost palpable love and trust.

They were young, very young in her case, but if nothing tragic happened, the registrar was sure that these two had a shot at a marriage until death did depart them at the age of ninety or hundred.

The groom wasn't going to wear a ring which she found unusual in today's age and time, but the bride didn't seem to mind.

She received a delicate silver band, adorned with a small ruby and two smaller diamonds that looked to be older than both of them. (It's the engagement ring in case you were wondering.)

When they kissed for the first time as a married couple - both had kept their names - the registrar saw a spark charge both their eyes.

Something the old registrar didn't see often in the eyes of today's newlyweds.

And so she genuinely smiled for the group picture.


	23. Advice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

**One Shot: **Advice (~960 words)

She stared at the picture in her hands. It was black and white and not a very clear shot. Nonetheless it depicted everything she needed to see on the picture.

A tear dropped from her cheek on her jeans.

This was not planned.

Not like that.

The doorbell rang, effectively getting her back to reality. She put the picture in her pocket before unlocking the door.

A green-eyed, dark-haired man around fifty or sixty stood in front of her.

His kind smile faltered when he took her in.

She had recently cried, her usually tidy clothes were crumbled and she had dark shades underneath her eyes. He hugged her nonetheless. She closed the door, making an effort to smile back. He sat her down in the loveseat and got her a mug of tea.

"What happened?"

"I just... I thought about my childhood and everything seems...so negative. You know Hunter. He was killed when I was still a baby. Everyone tells me it's wonderful to have children and if I had not so much baggage, I would agree. I just think sometimes something isn't worth the prize we have to pay for it. I don't want anyone to have my childhood."

"Ian was a spy, wasn't he?" Chris sen. looked at her. "Just like Panther. He wasn't the type to start a bar fight. He never drank."

"Yes... I heard that before." Alex sent him a tentative smile.

"And Ian's car-accident?"

"He was assassinated while driving home. I saw his car."

For a moment, Chris sen. thought about everything, coming to a conclusion that left him with conflicting emotions.

"You are a spy too, aren't you?"

"No, not really. I used to be a field agent but I was promoted to desk-duty. Before that, I would have never considered endangering Chris even more by marrying him. Even after he tattooed my name on his chest to make a statement."

The darkness lifted from her for a moment and her eyes sparkled.

Chris sen. chuckled. "Sounds like something he would do."

"Yes... It was very sweet of him."

"Do you want to talk about the reason for crying?"

"I want to talk to Chris, actually. But he's currently in some desert in the middle-east. He'll be back in eight or seven months, maybe six. His last tour before he is employed as a shooting instructor... If he were here, I probably wouldn't be able to focus on anything let alone something negative."

"Maybe I can help?"

She smiled. "You are very much alike. Neither of you leaves me be until I get it off my chest. And you are too much of a gentleman to pry, at the same time. Very considerate, chivalrous and serious."

He laughed. "Maybe... I only ever see him off-duty so I'm not sure when he was serious in my presence for the last time."

Alex sighed. "If I tell you, can you keep it a secret until I had a chance to talk to him?"

"Sure. What is it?"

She got the picture out of her pocket and showed it to him.

"I have a lot of enemies, Chris. My parents were killed by one of theirs before I could walk. That's why..."

"...you think about abortion?"

"It occured to me. It's too late now though. Earlier on I just thought about what would happen if we were killed like Ian."

"Why?"

"Ian trained me since I was... very young for this job. I am only twenty-two and already kind of high-up. Chris knew what he was getting himself into but..."

Her father-in-law mulled this over again.

He studied her with his sharp eyes. Eyes of a sniper.

"You don't seem like twenty-two. I thought you two were about the same age."

Alex sent him a sad, bitter smile. "Mentally I'm older than him. Much older. That comes with the job description. Even though he has seen things and done things a soldier never wants to think about at home - "

They shared a knowing look.

" - he still has so much innocence left in him. When we first got together, he teased me until it was either crying or laughing. I chose to laugh. He brings me back from all the dark places my mind tends to wander to and puts up with my moods. He never asks me about touchy stuff unless he feels I bottled it up. And I know he loves his family. Especially Jules."

"But you fear someone is going to use a child against you or him?"

"I fear that they will use him or her at all. It doesn't matter which way."

Chris sen. analyzed this piece of information.

"Did you also think someone was going to use Chris as leverage?"

"They did. I had to choose between him or myself more than once. It's a miracle we're both still alive. How can I put a child in that position?"

"I think Chris would tell you to focus on the present and deal with the problems as they come along. You do have connections high up, don't you? If something happens to you or Chris, you could make sure that no one is using your child against your will."

Alex appeared to be thoughtful.

After a minute or so, a slow smile spread on her lips. "You are just like him. Or he is just like you. That's exactly what he would have said." _And what I needed to hear..._

Chris sen. laughed. "You are welcome. Now, why don't you give this old grandfather a hug?"


	24. The Special Postcard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

**Drabblet**: The Special Postcard (~240 words)

Bear handed him an envelope at breakfast.

Being used to seeing their friend and unit mate receive letters from home, they were not particularly curious what Alex wrote Eagle this time.

He fished the card - oddly with the front facing him - out of the white envelope.

Without paying too much heed to the picture - he noticed it was black and white - he turned to the back.

_'God help us... I love you. We both want you home safe so be careful, birdbrain, A.'_

His smile faltered. What was she really saying? Who was 'we'?

He turned the card around.

Eyes widening when he grasped what she was hinting at.

"Oh yes indeed. God help us.", he whispered, paling slightly while imagining a child half as stubborn, reckless and crazy as they both were.

"Wolf, please, whenever I can't shut my mouth again, you know, suggesting something stupid or insane, tell me to shut up and I will."

Then an image of a little girl like Jules only with blonde hair and brown eyes flashed before his eyes, evoking a smile from him.

Wolf chose to ignore him, after sending him a questioning glance, shrug and going back to eating his food.

Snake had a sneaking suspicion that someone had somehow slipped Eagle sugar again.

The whole day he was jittery and slightly insane (as opposed to his calm on-duty self).


	25. Don't Mess With A Pregnant Deputy Head

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: For all who wanted to see pregnant Alex annoyed/annoying. :)

Enjoy!

**One Shot: **Don't Mess With A Pregnant Deputy Head Of MI6 (~400 words)

Ben Daniels was a very patient, fairly cautious man. He had survived more than most men of his acquaintance.

And he was a good spy - after all, he was still alive.

Even though he had lost a part of his leg in an explosion.

Yes, Ben Daniels also was brave and courageous.

But not even he would go so far as try the patience of a certain lonely, hormone-flooded, seven months pregnant (and definitely showing) deputy head.

He was not suicidal, after all.

The red-faced new agent - freshly recruited from the SAS - seemed to be, though.

"You cannot be my boss. This is a joke, right?"

"Agent Baker," Alex was fuming. Her legendary icy voice betrayed her anger. "Here, we do not _do_ jokes. The Sergeant might appear more physically intimidating than me, but even someone as green as you must know that looks are meant to be deceiving in this business. If you rather return to the SAS, do not let me stop you. I have no desire to send you on any kind of assignment at the moment. In fact, I very much wish you would simply do your job as stated in your contract. Funnily enough, there is no mention of questioning orders or your superiors."

Ben bit his lip and backed away a few steps.

This was thin ice. Very, very thin ice.

Agent Baker seemed to notice – for the first time - the icy aura that cooled the room and seemed to surround the young woman in front of him. He was finally scared into submission.

_Too late._

"I have no idea who recruited you, but I am not very fond of incompetent imbeciles," Alex added, just getting started on her rant to the unfortunate agent.

She used a few veiled and not-so veiled contemptuous insults, degraded him to a paper-pusher and put him on punishment duty for six months.

_Poor bastard._

When Agent Baker was finally dismissed, he was lucky she had strict orders not to participate in anything athletic - otherwise she might, now would have made sure that he was in no physical position to go into the field.

Pregnant Alex was even more scary than a furious Alex.

Ben brought her a cup of tea and vanished until she calmed herself down again.


	26. Meeting Mum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

For xDarklightx

**One Shot:** Meeting Mum (~405 words)

_two months after 'Advice'_

It had been a long, tiring day so far and the way things unfolded, Alex would have to work overtime yet again.

She knew she looked horrible - due to morning sickness she had a very early start in the day (apparently she was one of the 'lucky' ones to suffer continously through her pregnancy) - and she missed Chris very much.

Secretly Alex wished he was here, with her, but it was part of his job to be gone for a lengthy span of time. He had accepted everything that came with her job description - how could she complain about his now?

The insubordinate new agents and the literal tower of files on her desk weren't helping her stress level either.

Looking at the picture of Chris and her in the park, laughing, made her want to break down right then and there, thanks to the onslaught of pregnancy hormones.

Today was even more miserable than anything she had anticipated after waking up this morning.

Sighing, she opened yet another file to work on. Halfway through the debriefing report, she felt something strange, new.

A soft flutter in her tummy.

Forgetting about the file, Alex put her hand where she had located the flutter, surprised by the rampaging emotions inside of her.

The baby officially had moved for the first time.

He or she already practiced gymnastics eagerly; at least it felt like it to Alex.

After a few minutes, the movements stopped again, as if the baby needed a water break in-between exercises.

Tears (mostly of joy) dripped from Alex's cheeks on her shirt, a smile tugging at her lips. One hand rubbed gently over her slightly bulged belly.

"Hey there, baby. I'm your mum. Just wanted to reintroduce myself and tell you that both Daddy and Mummy love you very much, even if your father can't be with us right now. He is trying to protect this country at the moment. I promise to protect _you_ as best as I can wherever you are. Thank you for reminding me of (much) happier times, little one," Alex whispered (inaudibly to anyone but her on the off-chance that someone barged into her office unannounced).

A last tired flutter answered her.

Suddenly Alex giggled lowly. The baby was already exercising politeness.  
"Nice to meet you too, Mum," it seemed to say.


	27. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**One Shot:** Caught (~560 words)

* * *

_right after 'Meeting Mum'_

A short knock at the door and Ben already entered the office of his adoptive daughter/boss.

There were still a few last tears dripping down her face, she was still smiling more happily than what she had been in the last three months since Chris' deployment.

The man closed the door swiftly, so nobody else accidentally caught the deputy head of MI6 crying in her office.

Ben halted, taking her in.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Ben asked, immediately worried.

As if Alex was waking from a dream, she trained her eyes on him, slower than usually.

"I'm fine. Today isn't such a bad day after all," she muttered.

"Why would that be?"

Still a bit hazy/lost in her own world, Alex replied: "The baby just moved for the first time."

Ben stopped dead in his track, like a deer caught in the headlights. He stared incredulously at his adoptive daughter. (She wasn't his boss when she sprung something unexpected like this at him.)

"Would you repeat that sentence, please?"

Alex finally came back to her senses. She was fully there now. _Too late._

Blushing, the blonde answered: "I'm pregnant. Fourth month."

Which sent Ben into a _slight_ frenzy. His thoughts were all jumbled up, calculating everything that could happen, good and bad; all the chances – everything he could come up with.

"Does Chris know? Who knows?"

"He does. So far only you and my father-in-law got the news, besides him. I'm too vulnerable in my current position and so I won't make a big announcement or something."

"Congratulations nonetheless," Ben smiled. "I'm going to be a grandfather now, am I not?"

He hugged her gently; acting as if she was going to break apart any second due to some non-existent gentle breeze.

"Yes. Thanks," Alex mumbled in his suit. "I probably should tell Eve and Dana, too. Maybe they have a few tips..."

"How do you mean?"

"I'll put it this way: morning sickness is a biatch. Be happy to have been spared this experience."

Ben sighed, not really wanting to hear much more specific pregnancy-related information. He knew she would probably never ask them for anything - let alone help - and just tried to distract him from his worry about her health.

Ben decided to humor her.

"That's why you moved last week, right?"

"Yes. The flat is too small."

"Will Chris make it for the birth?"

"No, most likely not," Alex replied, a hint of sadness seeping in her voice.

Ben knew she was devastated by his prolonged absence. He sensed that she was afraid of messing up or losing her husband and/or the child in the next few months. She needed support in every shape or form available to her.

Maybe he could help, having a sudden idea...

"If you need anything, holler. I'm around anyway."

Alex nodded. "Don't tell anyone. When I start to really show, I'll talk to Mrs. Jones. But this has to stay in my office for now."

"You have my word on it," Ben promised.

He hugged her once again.

Then he remembered why he originally had come and informed his boss of the latest status on a top-secret mission.

Back to everyday business.


	28. Late At Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

This is how I imagine Dana and Chris sen. to take care of Alex during her pregnancy with Sasha. Dana is a loving, caring person and I think she wouldn't let her deal with everything on her own and both want to check on her, especially in the last trimester. Also, it gives both of them some more insight in Alex's life and may spark some questions. Plus I wanted to provide you with a chapter that shows that not everything is rainbows and unicorns in their life after XYXX or HTRYLH. Enjoy!

* * *

**One Shot:** Late At Night (~2,270 words)

* * *

She did not expect any visitors. Actually, she was on her way to bed which seemed too big suddenly, after so many months sleeping in it with her husband and now by herself. Had it always been like this?

Throwing one of his wide sweatshirts over her bulging belly, she (slightly) waddled to check the camera at the door.

It was Dana, bringing along Eve as well as Chris sen.

Alex tried for a smile as she opened the door, knowing full well how impossible it was to fool her father-in-law.

Dana hugged her right away. "You look like heck."

"Thanks. Nice to see you, too," Alex smiled faintly but genuinely this time.

Eve looked a bit worried at her, examining her tired face, the bags under her eyes, the tracks of tears on her cheeks.

"You can unpack if you want. Come on, I'll show you the guest rooms."

Alex knew that they were here to stay. For how long she could only guess.

* * *

Eve joined the others in the living room.

"Seriously, you need to relax. Work a bit less. The world's not going to end if you step it down a few notches," Dana just said, not knowing that she was wrong with part of her statement.

Alex rubbed her hands over her tired face. "There are just some new people we hired and they see a pregnant woman, not someone who has married a soldier and has a black belt in Karate. They don't take their jobs seriously nor anything I tell them. It is really annoying."

Chris sen. chuckled. "Did you give them a special dressing down?"

Dana and him had witnessed part of such a fierce rant once when visiting their son in hospital.

"Individually. It is relaxing in a way," Alex admitted, smiling to herself.

Eve grinned. "So do they still think you are some higher-up's wife?"

"Oh no. I degraded them to assistants for a lengthy span of time. They won't try anything ever again. Hopefully the next newbies hear of my frightening reputation before they enter my office to complain. It would save me some valuable time."

Eve laughed, joined by Dana and Chris sen. Alex cracked another smile.

Dana looked at her daughter-in-law, when she explained: "Well, we're here because it is not nice to be all alone in a house like this, especially if you're pregnant. You work too much. Why don't you take maternity leave?"

"I am either sitting around here or in my office. At least I feel useful working. I can't practice anything besides swimming and if I do any more of that I might grow gills and webbing," Alex argued, trying to make light of her situation.

Her mother-in-law sighed. She was worried about her health, the baby's health. Dana also knew how it felt like to be (pregnant) at home with her husband at war somewhere, never sure if he survives this tour or not.

"Well, you have us now. And you, young lady, are doing something very useful if you stay at home - taking care of yourself and my grandchild," Dana pointed out.

Alex smiled, amused and slightly touched. "I suppose you will make me call in tomorrow, holding me at gunpoint, so I take my maternity leave?"

"Do not underestimate the power of a grandmother and mother. I know that you are a stubborn, fierce woman just like me. Chris even shushes when you tell him to and you take good care of my son. But now it's time for you to be taken care of. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Alex mumbled, surprised, amused and now definitely touched by the affectionate words.

"Wonderful. Now, why don't you go to bed like you planned to before we barged in?" Dana suggested, grinning knowingly.

* * *

Dana hugged her and made sure she was tucked in, like a real mother.

Just when she had turned off the lights, Alex's work phone rang.

"Yes? ... I have family over. ... Damn! Who f***** this up? ... Baker? Fire him. He is absolutely incompetent. ... Whatever. I'll be at home. Maternity leave. ... Yes, I was threatened. By my mother-in-law who is currently standing in the door way."

Alex ended the phone call.

She turned the lights back on. "There is an emergency. Someone from work is coming over to fetch me for an impromptu meeting."

"In the middle of the night?" Dana wondered.

Alex nodded. "It's important and can't wait."

She slipped back into the sweatshirt and waddled downstairs, pinching the bridge of her nose, annoyed.

Chris sen. watched her worriedly. "What happened?"

"An emergency. They are coming over any minute now. Someone has fu**ed up, badly. I need to take care of the mess."

Chris sen. cursed.

"No kidding," Alex agreed, even though she refrained from swearing again. Dana had sent her two piercing glares for the usage of the f-word.

"What's going on?" Eve wanted to know. She had heard the ruckus in the hallway.

"Apparently someone messed something important up and Alex has to take care of it," Dana replied, disapprovingly.

The doorbell rang. Alex opened the door, revealing an apologetic-looking Ben and a resigned Mrs. Jones. The boss herself came to fetch her second-in-command. It _had_ to be an impromptu, unofficial COBRA meeting.

"I'm sorry, Alex. You will have to go like you are," her boss announced.

Dana didn't like the idea of Alex who was already unhealthy-looking going off with her boss for an important and for sure stressful meeting. "How long will this take?"

"That's not sure. I promise to take care of your daughter-in-law as best as I can while she is gone," Mrs. Jones promised.

Dana huffed. "You better. And the next two months she won't set a foot into the office. She will run herself into the ground like this."

"I know. Please excuse us."

Alex followed Ben and Mrs. Jones outside to a waiting minivan. They climbed in the car, driving off to only God knows where.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, the Lakes heard a key in the lock. Alex was ready to fall asleep on her feet. Ignoring her tiredness, she went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea which she reheated in the microwave. All three Lakes were still awake, obviously waiting for her return in the kitchen.

Tea always helped her relax which she really needed to right now.

"Did you manage to solve the problem?" Eve wondered.

"I provided the strategy and managed to convince everyone it was the right plan of action." Alex combed a hand through her hair, while taking a sip from the lukewarm mug.

"So what was the problem?"

"It was an emergency concerning an important, seasoned client in Italy. Venice to be exact."

Only Chris sen. had a vague idea of what she was hinting at. He sighed. "You are really young and I can see why some people would question your orders. But I don't think many bankers would spontaneously get up at two am to clear someone else's mess. Also I don't think they would usually deal with Venetian...clients."

Alex grimaced. "It doesn't help that I'm pregnant." She sighed, drinking more tepid tea. "And cleaning up messes my people make is part of my job. Even at ungodly hours."

"Did Chris know before...?" Chris sen. wondered.

"Yes. He and I went through Hell together, the first time. The same fitness program, you know?" Alex smiled at the two other women in the kitchen, ignoring her father-in-law's enraged reaction. "He thought I was a boy then. And I was very young."

"How old are you exactly?" Eve asked, having wondered about that for some time now. Her sister-in-law was young, serious and more mature than her brother but she definitely was his junior by some years.

"Twenty-two," Alex muttered, looking at Chris sen.

They seemed to have a silent conversation; a debate over a shared secret. Eve and Dana didn't understand their looks or his (obviously displeased) reactions.

Then her answer fully settled in. Both women were shocked.

"You appear to be older than Chris. I always thought you were at least his age," Dana managed after getting over her shock.

"You are not the first to say that," Alex replied, attempting to genuinely smile at her. (Emphasis on 'attempting')

Chris sen. shuddered. "How many... clients do you have?"

"A lot. I have no idea, seriously. And I don't really want to check the exact number either. I just train my people to the best of my abilities, delegate most of the easy stuff and work on the important cases myself."

Eve and Dana clearly had no idea what that meant. Chris sen. balled his hands to fists underneath the table, before breathing slowly, deeply, to calm himself.

"You need to delegate more then. Seriously, you don't look healthy, Alex."

Alex simply smiled tiredly. "I do. My father used to be the best banker ever. I inherited his talent, the reason for my...success. My family has a bit of a reputation in the business universe."

Chris sen. chuckled dryly. "What is your nick name from your co-workers? Devil?"

Alex grinned which her father-in-law took as confirmation, chuckling harder now.

Eve decided to go to bed. She was too tired for this weird conversation. Dana felt the same way. They both said their goodnights.

When they were alone, Chris sen. exchanged a worried look with his daughter-in-law. "How long have you been doing this then?"

"Longer than most people can survive."

"And in numbers?"

"That's classified."

"Did it have something to do with your uncle?"

"Yes... I have a long history with terrorists. Chris understands and I don't need to pretend around him. There are a lot of dark things in me which I need to survive in my business. He deals with everything I throw at him, including possibly getting killed. He can still make me laugh after years of doing my job."

"That's why he was so anxious when Jules and Eve visited and you were called in, right? Eve talked about it. She found it strange."

"Yes, because he isn't supposed to worry so much about his banking girlfriend. Ironically, now I'm the one sitting at home, wondering."

"What is the long scar on your arm from?"

"Bullet graze. That was after the dance with Chris."

Chris sen. chuckled. "How many did you hit?"

"A lot. Later that same night I broke my leg in a fight. Chris thought I was dead twice in thirty minutes."

"Have you been on missions together since?"

"Only when it was inevitable. He tends to forget that I can take care of myself. I tend to forget my control if someone tries to hurt him."

Her nonchalance disturbed him. "I'm guessing you've been through worse?"

"We've both been through some serious crap. Did he tell you about his first and second tour?"

"Yes."

"Well it was something like that in larger proportions."

"Like what that agent did tonight?"

"Worse."

"Judging by the burns on your neck, I don't want to know the details."

"No, nobody really does. That's why I try to take the ego of those idiots down a few notches. I really hate it when they get themselves killed due to some rookie mistake they could have prevented by following my orders."

"When you say assistants...?"

"I mean paper-pushers. They really are assistants, interns. Getting tea, or coffee, filing papers. Extra lectures and training is required until they learned their lesson. They call me a 'sadistic bitch' behind my back but I only want to bring them back safely."

"That, my dear, is called maternal instinct," Chris sen. informed her, laughing. "And Dana will stay with you until the baby is born and she thinks you can handle everything by yourself. She wants to make this easier on you."

"I guessed as much. At least I can still write mails. They better not call or visit again. It really was some serious sh** caused by one of the FNGs that decided to ignore my orders. I have degraded him before but he was the only one fitting what we needed and he got himself his first assignment, despite me knowing it was too early and he was going to mess up."

They continued to talk for an hour after that.

To Alex it felt quite similar to her 'sessions' with Chris, trying to get stuff off of her chest or distract herself from the latest horrible thing to happen.

When Alex finally went to bed, she felt better than before. Even though it was eight am. And the birds were already out singing. Maybe she would actually sleep for more than four hours?

At least she wasn't completely alone anymore...


	29. Arrivals

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider.

For Arry the Banana!

And everyone who reviews/favs/follows!

**One Shot:** Arrivals (~650 words)

The plane landed and he practically ran off to get his luggage.

Snake, Lemming and Wolf had no clue why their team mate was even more eager to finally be home than usual.

Someone - most likely Jag - teased him a bit, but since he showed no sign of reacting to the mocking words in any way, the men gave up.

He was nervously fidgeting with his coat, trying to control his emotions. This was worse than anything he ever had to wait for.

Patience was a virtue.

Just none he possessed in abundance.

_Or at all._

Snake tried to calm him, assuring that Alex was fine - she hadn't even left Town as far as they knew.

Living with a spy also ensured that some things had to stay between the two of them.

What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt her? What if Alex hated him for not being there? What if his unit decided to treat him like a traitor?

These thoughts weren't helping him to calm down.

When they finally, finally, left the plane, grabbed the rest of their luggage and walked down the corridor to Arrivals...

He felt his emotions go haywire inside his brain.

* * *

Even the people who hadn't heard anything about him besides a rumor or two or hadn't gotten to know him in the last eight months picked up on his unease.

He was usually the joker, the calm guide. What turned him into this nervous wreck?

Wolf and Snake exchanged a knowing look.

Eagle had kept something from them, again.

Something big.

Something that concerned the only person their friend would lie to them for if it helped protect her: Alex.

They were one of the first units to arrive in the welcoming area where their families waited.

Snake turned partially sideways and saw a smile creep on Eagle's face.

A huge, usually sugar-induced smile.

The medic followed the sharpshooter's view and his breath caught in his throat due to an insane amount of surprise.

He knew now why their friend had been so darn nervous then.

And it had nothing to do with sugar.

* * *

Eagle kissed his wife softly, relishing in her warmth, her love. His parents stood next to Alex.

In her arms was a little white and black bundle with wide green eyes which curiously flickered over the people and soft blonde hair, a small crinkled nose, rosy lips she had to have gotten from her mother and dimples she had inherited from him.

He dumped his bag, ignoring the strange looks, and held his one-and-a-half-month-old daughter for the very first time.

Looking up at him, seemingly smiling and with all the trust and love and innocence in the world, she wrapped him around her pinkie by grabbing his thumb firmly.

Alex kissed her softly, then him.

Dana wiped a stray tear from her cheek and laughed at the utterly astonished looks they got from the other returning soldiers.

He hugged his parents, not letting either of his two girls go, and kissed Alex again.

"She is an angel...like you, Princess."

Alex laughed. "Maybe. But she somehow loses her angelic touch late at night, trust me."

"He's already in love, Al. Nothing can change that," Dana grinned.

Snake finally got over his surprise and hugged Alex as well. "So that was the big secret?"

"Yes. Would you guys like to stay the night? It's no problem."

"In your crammed flat?"

Alex shot Eagle an incredulous look.

"I'm guessing you moved?"

"Yes... Come on. You can ask then."

The whole way to the house - _home_ - Chris couldn't help but stare at the beautiful, alert, curious little girl in his arms.

Frankly so did his three team mates, just for other reasons.

* * *

Do you want to get to know the little 'Angel' a bit better? I might have something including the Green Jackets and a kidnapping... ;)

Love, W


	30. The Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

For **K-Unit and Ben**.

This is about Chris/Eagle finding out he has a daughter. Just thought it would be interesting since he couldn't be there.

**One shot: **The Call (~400 words)

* * *

"K-Unit? Where is Eagle?" one of the COs assistants demanded to know. He was in a hurry.

"Over there. He is cleaning the rifle," Wolf answered, instantly worried.

If the COs were in a hurry, it was never a good sign. And his asking for Eagle was just another little piece of evidence. Had something happened to Alex?

The officer nodded curtly and went over to the tall green-eyed soldier.

"Eagle? Please follow me to the HQ," the man ordered.

Abruptly standing up, leaving the rifle the way it was, the sharp shooter nodded.

_Is she okay? What happened? Did she...?_

Eagle walked alongside him, clearly worried. Wolf, Snake and Lemming followed the two men at a safe distance. Obviously their team mate guessed more than they did.

* * *

The man led Eagle into the main office, the only one with a satellite phone.

"You have received a call from London."

Without further ado, Eagle picked the phone up, trying not to let his excitement show too much. So it was the day?

_"Chris? This is Ben."_

"Agent Daniels?"

_"Someone's listening in then? Alright. I'm supposed to tell you that the princess is alright. She picked the names you agreed on. Everything is in order."_

"Thank you," he breathed out, feeling wonderfully relieved.

The tension of the last weeks had left his body. He was not there, with her, but he worried all the more, _because_ she was on her own. However much he wished he could have been the one she screamed at or whatever women do when giving birth - he knew this was the way it was.

Happiness and relief made him feel a bit light-headed.

_"Welcome. She is adorable."_

A small smile stretched Eagle's lips, despite the watching assistant and the CO.

"That was to be expected considering the circumstances."

Ben laughed. _"Relax, soldier. And don't get yourself killed."_

Then the call ended.

* * *

K-Unit waited for their fourth member in front of the office.

"Everything alright?" Wolf wondered.

Eagle sent him a smile. "Better than alright."

"No...emergencies?" Lemming wondered.

"Not that kind. But she is doing good. Ben just called."

The unit decided not to pry further. Either he would tell them eventually or not at all.

At least they knew she wasn't dead.


	31. How Sasha Was Named Sasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

For Miss Turing.

* * *

**One Shot:** How Sasha was named Sasha (~445 words)

* * *

_five weeks before 'Arrivals'_

"Taipan, the Sergeant wants to see you in his office," one of the new recruits said, interrupting Yassen's meal.

Wordlessly the former assassin stood, dumped his remaining gray goo and left the mess hall.

Something important must have happened. Possibly to Alex, Yassen figured.

The Sergeant nodded curtly in Taipan's direction, then he left the office.

A secure Skype-like program ran, a window already open.

Yassen sat down, so he was in front of the web cam.

Then he fully realized how bad his niece looked.

'Exhausted' seemed too nice a word for her appearance.

"What happened? How bad is it? Who did this to you?"

"If you want to hunt her down and kill her, I have to kill you. And it's okay, considering the circumstances," Alex replied, smiling slightly.

"What happened?"

"Why, your niece gave birth to a beautiful little girl. That's what happened," a new voice replied.

An auburn-haired woman with warm eyes and a proud grin appeared next to Alex on the screen.

Yassen was speechless.

"What?" he croaked out after a while.

Alex smiled. In Russian, she explained: "This is my mother-in-law. Chris is deployed and she took and still takes care of me and now the baby. I couldn't tell you before, because if word got around, I would have been put into even more danger."

Taipan nodded.

"Do you want to meet her?" Alex asked in English.

Dana bent down, a small bundle in her arms.

Someone had dressed the baby in pink tights, a white onesie that read 'Princess' and underneath a light green shirt peaked through.

Yassen found it hard to imagine Alex choosing these clothes.

Said woman took the little newborn carefully, balancing her head with her hands. A light blonde tuff of hair adorned the small head.

She was sleeping, a baby-smile on her lips that acted as if she was sucking on an imagined thump.

Yassen felt something tug at his heart. This little baby looked like a miniature version of Alex.

"Her name is Aleksandra Danielle Helen Lake. Danielle is Dana's full first name and it fit her," Alex explained, smiling proudly.

"She looks like you, Sasha," he finally managed.

"We could call her Sasha to differentiate you two," Dana suggested excitedly. "The name sounds beautiful."

Alex crinkled her nose, like always when she thought about something. "Yes. Alex and Alex is a bit too confusing. What do you think, sweetheart?"

The newborn - Alex's daughter - proceeded to suck her real thumb, not waking.

"I'm guessing she agrees," Yassen joked.


	32. Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: I probably won't update in a while (if you haven't read the message on HTRYLH) because of my approaching A-levels. It's stupid, but I have to study hard for that one. Afterwards I'll post new chapters for 'Unleashed' (first one is up now) and resume posting something every day.

Love, W

For **Albany**.

* * *

**One Shot: **Life

* * *

_three years after 'Arrivals'_

* * *

He had leave for three weeks and intended to spend as much as possible with his two girls.

Sleeping soundly in his arms was his stunning wife, their extremities entangled.

Sometimes he felt like the whole world stopped for moments like this.

He would have never believed that they would still be together after seven years, having a beautiful little girl - his Angel - and being married. If anything he had hoped for both of them to still be alive and in love.

Last night he had tucked the living proof of their love in, kissing her temple gently so as not to wake her and ruffled her blonde hair.

She was just like her mother.

Slowly his wife stirred, turning gently in his arms to face him. She reached out to kiss him, reminding him of last night. Before they could further the reenactment of that particular memory, a door was smashed open.

She grinned, pulled a shirt over her chest and the sheets up as a little she-devil flung herself at her parents.

"Good Morning!"

The cheerfulness at this hour definitely came from his side.

"Good Morning, Angel. What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go play in the park?"

"Sure. Ice-cream, too?"

"I love you, Daddy!" the girl exclaimed, hugging him excitedly.

His wife smiled serenely. She loved these moments as much as he did.

"Never forget that. I love you, too, Angel. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. How did you sleep?"

He grinned mischievously at his wife, before answering. "I've never slept better in my entire life."

"Can we invite Uncle Wolf and Uncle Snake, please? And Auntie Eve? And Jules? And Grandpa?"

His daughter turned her puppy eyes on him, knowing he was going to cave more easily than her mother. His wife sent him an amused glance, cuddling their three-and-a-half-year-old close to her body.

"How about picknicking in the park? Then we can invite everyone you like." His suggestion was accepted immediately.

The blonde girl bounced up and down on her parents' bed.

"Why don't you pick out your outfit for today? I come and help you put it on right away," his highly amused wife suggested.

"Okay." His daughter sped off. Midway she turned back around. "Can Daddy help me pick something out?"

"Sure, Angel. I just need a moment, okay?"

"Okay." She skipped back to her room.

Alex laughed. "Come on, before she barges in again."

He quickly showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Then he bent down to kiss his wife a few times, unable to let her go to get dressed herself. Her wet hair framed her face and the sparkling brown eyes...

"Daddy?"

Sighing, he let go and went to find his daughter.

She had pulled a green shirt, light-gray jeans and mis-matching neon green socks out of her closet. After she was dressed and ready for the day, he kissed her temple.

She had grown so much in the last three weeks since he had last seen her - or so it seemed.

She giggled happily when he started to tickle her. Squealing and squirming, she tried to flee, but he caught her, throwing her over his shoulder, both laughing.

Meanwhile Alex had dressed and prepared pancakes. A stack of them waited on the table.

"Pancakes! Yay!"

He sat her on her designated chair, kissing his wife's cheek.

They teased each other a bit, joking around and making their daughter laugh.

* * *

His Angel had insisted on calling her guests herself. (Yes she was a bit bossy already. Maybe because she was spoilt rotten.)

While she turned her cuteness on anyone even considering to decline, her parents packed food for later.

'Uncle Wolf' and 'Uncle Snake' were the first to meet the three.

When the doorbell rang, Sasha darted off with Alex, wanting to open the door.

As soon as she was able to, she tackled both men's legs in a bear hug.

Amused he watched the hardened men soften like butter in the sun.

"I missed you so much! Can you carry me on your shoulders please? Daddy always tries to kiss Mummy so..."

She was cut off by a laughing Snake and a chuckling Wolf.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked.

The little girl bounced up and down, grinning like mad.

* * *

They were at the park, playing hide-and-seek, ironically Sasha's favorite game, when the rest of the group joined them. His Angel ambushed Ben next who picked her up easily, kissing her cheek.

"Grandpa! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy is home!"

"Oh really? Do you want to say hi to him with me?"

She nodded enthusiastically and dragged him along. Ben hardly kept his amusement in check.

After a few more kisses from her paternal grandparents, Jules and Angel took off to play. They were both way too hyper to sit still and talk like the adults.

"How is life for you?" Chris sen. wondered.

"Life is beautiful," his son answered, looking straight into Alex's eyes.

"Yes it is."

They both grinned a bit goofily and he hugged her close to his side, enjoying this day with his family.


	33. Lecture 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider.

**One Shot: **The Lecture 2 (~1890 words)

He noticed the government-official car from the shooting range. Wolf who supervised a group of new recruits saw the car at the same time. Both men exchanged a questioning look.

Eagle ended his lesson a bit early. He wanted to find out if something had happened at home.

When he did reach the car, the occupant had already left.

Turning around to go back to his range, he noticed something on the back seat found in only one government-official car - a car seat for children.

A very familiar-looking car seat.

Sure enough, a blonde, green-eyed she-devil flung herself at him out of nowhere, exclaiming: "Daddy!"

Laughing, he caught her. "Angel."

Some soldiers who had noticed the commotion, were now openly staring.

"Where is your Mummy, Angel?"

"Talking to some big scary man. I snuck out (probably after her mother saw him) and here I am."

He kissed her cheek. "I love to have you visit, but what brought this on?"

"Oh, Mum is supposed to jump in for some other person who was to hold a lecture here. I just came along because Mum thought you might like to see me."

So grown up, for a five-year-old. Serious, too - if she wasn't trying to cheer them up.

"I always love to see you. Do you want to visit Uncle Taipan and Uncle Wolf?"

"Yes! They need to see that I'm no longer a squirt."

He laughed and held her closer to his chest. Her blonde hair which normally reached to her waist was bound back in a messy pony tail. He carried her so she wouldn't accidentally fall in the mud, listening to her tale of an incident with a 'mean boy' during kindergarten-art class.

They both skillfully ignored the surprised and curious looks they received.

* * *

'Uncle Taipan' smiled at the little girl who hugged his legs. "Hello there, squirt."

"I have grown so much since last time!"

"You have. And you seem much older too. How old are you again?"

"I'm five-and-a-half now. Mum is holding a lecture later and brought me along."

"Oh, so the camp is going to fall?" Taipan teased.

"Yes, apparently," Eagle grinned.

His daughter giggled despite pouting a little. "No! It just got so boring in the office... It really is muddy here."

The ex-assassin grinned. "It appears so, little Sasha."

"I'm not _little_!"

"You are smaller than me, Angel," Taipan pointed out.

"Only Daddy can still call me that."

The way she stood there, defiant and pouting, she looked like a mini mirror-image of her mother.

Who knew she had her curiosity, determination, seriousness, but his playfulness and their cheekiness in one?

His little Angel was a she-devil, a force to be reckoned with, just like her mother.

And not one bit angelic unless she wanted something from you.

* * *

The Sergeant ordered everyone to the lecture hall. His daughter had put her tiny arms tightly around his neck again and enjoyed being carried by her daddy very much.

With her big, sparkling green eyes, the wavy, always a bit messy hair and her smile, she could wrap everyone around her pinkie, including Wolf.

_Especially_ him.

"Sasha!" Looking appropriately sheepish, the five-year-old met her mother's eyes. He kissed his wife gently, calming her down.

"We were just visiting Uncle Taipan," Eagle winked at her. "Angel wanted to show her great-uncle how much she grew."

"Ah, yes, of course. You two behave, alright? Or it's My Little Pony for you," Alex threatened.

'Uncle Taipan' snickered, as well as a few soldiers who heard the conversation.

Wolf had reserved him a seat next to Snake. Sasha hugged both men fiercely by way of greeting.

She finally sat on his lap, playing concentrated with a Rubik's cube, not hearing anything of the lecture due to her occupation and her favorite music playing on the iPod plugged in her ears.

She managed to rearrange two sides by the time the lecture was over.

He focused on his wife, drinking both Sasha's and her presence in like an alcoholic might Bourbon, listening to her talk.

Some of the men remembered her from her last lecture over five years ago. They knew better than to mess with her.

The new or at least fresh recruits had seen her kiss their shooting instructor and their frankly adorable daughter, but didn't expect the woman to have first-hand experience with most of the mentioned organizations.

She was stunningly beautiful at twenty-seven, only in a business-like manner. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a suit and white blouse. He knew she still trained rigorously and even though most gathered men were about her age, she was way better than them.

* * *

Sasha was still concentrating on the cube when the men started to file out for dinner.

He unplugged her ears and kissed her softly. "You were very good."

"Can I have a wish granted then, please?"

"What do you want, Angel?"

"Can we eat dinner with you, Daddy?"

Alex and him exchanged a glance. She nodded, indicating they had time.

"Sure."

"Awesome!" Sasha kissed both her parents.

Her dad continued to carry her over the mud.

Snake laughed. "I would never have guessed you to be this serious and considerate and _whipped_ five years ago."

"It was love at first sight," Alex winked at Eagle.

He chuckled and kissed his wife more thoroughly, this time - to Sasha's annoyance. They entered the mess hall together, hands entwined.

"Dad? Why is everyone staring?" Sasha's whisper carried over most of the hall's inhabitants, forcing some to blush embarrassed. His little Angel crinkled her nose, thinking hard.

"Because, Angel, they have never seen a more beautiful girl."

"Oh. Then it's okay, I guess," she said, smiling up at him.

He chuckled, barely controlling his amusement. Even Taipan grinned.

Alex kissed Sasha with a deeply amused smile who had been put back to the ground. "I love you."

"_Je t'aime aussi, maman,_" Sasha took her parents by their hands and the three of them walked down the line.

When it was her turn to get her food, the cook handed her a chocolate bar and a grilled cheese sandwich with a wink. The little girl politely thanked the cook before following Wolf to a table. (Yes, she had manners, even though she decided to ignore them mostly.)

She seemed to be completely at ease in the mess hall.

"One day, I'll wake up and having to chase hoards of teenage boys away," he whispered, sounding desperate.

Alex kissed him gently. "We will chase them away, together. Along with everything else."

He embraced her with one hand and bend down to kiss her again, not minding the audience in the least.

* * *

Meanwhile the Sergeant, now gray-haired and with wrinkles, found himself sitting across a certain impish five-year-old who scrutinized him curiously.

"You are the big scary man from earlier. Do you have a name or do people just call you the Sergeant?"

"Sasha..."

The Sergeant caught himself chuckling. Cub's and Eagle's daughter was all she promised to be. And then some.

"Well, 'the Sergeant' is always better than 'big, scary man'."

"My name is Sasha which I prefer to 'squirt'. Some people (she glared with all her innocence and cuteness at Wolf and Taipan) seem to forget that though."

The mess hall laughed. Obviously she wasn't in the least intimidated by two of the scariest men in camp.

"We all have animal code names. You could be Squirt from now on," the Sergeant suggested, suppressing a smile.

"I don't like Squirt. It sounds like something squishy and slippery. I'm like my Mum and Dad. They are strong-willed, blunt, funny and sometimes a bit annoying."

Again the men laughed. No one had ever dared to bargain with the Sergeant about a code name.

Except for this little girl.

Eagle ruffled her hair gently and sat down beside his wife and daughter.

The Sergeant thought seriously. "Hmm... You wouldn't mind Cub, would you? It fits perfectly. You are still very young and considering your family..."

Everyone perked up after hearing the code name of one of the most idolized SAS soldiers. Eagle and Alex exchanged a look over Sasha's head, barely able to keep themselves from laughing.

"Sasha, you forget your food," Alex reminded her.

"Oh... But this is so much more fun! The big scary man isn't all that bad. I shouldn't have snuck out earlier."

Taipan laughed. "She is just like you, Lioness. Absolutely fearless. And sometimes unable to keep her mouth shut." He sent a pointed look in Eagle's direction.

"Yes, I know." Somehow Alex didn't sound annoyed or tired; rather proud, actually.

The Sergeant chuckled along with Wolf, Snake and some others who knew a bit about Agent Rytsar.

"I want to be like Mum some day. She can speak fourteen languages fluently. And Karate. I saw her fight once. It was totally awesome."

Alex looked worried. "When did you see me fight?"

"I might have snuck out of my lesson to watch yours..."

Now the hall resounded with the laughter of more than a hundred men.

"Aleksandra Danielle Helen Lake! What have I told you about sneaking in my lessons?"

"To not do it, because it's dangerous?"

"Yes. And why did you do it if you can recall that so easily?"

"I was curious."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, curiosity is best kept in check."

"You're one to talk, Lioness," Eagle threw in.

Alex turned a very impressive glare on her husband that had some men shrink back but left the shooting instructor unfazed if not slightly amused.

They had all known he was insane.

Now it was official.

"You need to get over that, birdbrain. It's over ten years ago."

"Yes, so? She is just like you. Reckless, fearless, stubborn, a bit manipulative, highly intelligent, talented and beautiful."

Alex grinned seductively. "Thanks. You aren't half-bad either," she whispered in his ear.

Sasha giggled, continuing to eat her sandwich. She was used to this kind of behavior from her parents.

The Sergeant - and most of the rest - was astonished how easily Eagle shut up.

"How did she do that?" he wondered.

Wolf shook his head. "Don't bother. I don't want to know."

"It might be the memory of the chase... She is freakishly scary if she wants to be and frankly, I'm astonished he's still alive after that prank," Snake added, grinning.

"Please enlighten me."

"Oh, a few years ago -"

"Ten to be exact," Eagle supplied, rolling his eyes.

"- Eagle drugged Lioness, changed her room into a pink princess playground over night and she wasn't happy about it. He managed thirty minutes at Taipan's favorite pace before she caught him."

"Needless to say, Lioness was perfectly calm, not even breaking a sweat," Wolf added, grinning evilly.

Sasha giggled again. "Sounds like something they would do. I'd have chased after Dad too."

"I know, sweetheart. You inherited that from your mother," Eagle sighed.

"Do you remember the plush eagle?"

"Naturally."

Sasha turned wide puppy eyes on her dad. "You had a plush eagle once?"

"Your mum gave it to me as a birthday present along with the green motor cycle."

"You have to come back home soon and drive with me again! It's so much more fun than playing with those stupid dolls..."

Her father sighed. 'God bless us.' Oh yes indeed...


	34. Green Eyes vs Green Jackets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider.

**One Shot:** Green Eyes vs. Green Jackets (~630 words)

* * *

The men stared at the little blonde girl in the center of the room. Who had thought it was a brilliant idea to kidnap her again?

"... You are idiots! Stupid, incompetent, dumb, freaking idiots! What do you think my Dad is going to do to you if he finds out about this, huh? He is the bloody shooting instructor so you better be a fast runner! And my Mum! Do you have any idea who my Mum is? She is already furious because some other idiots tried to kidnap me this morning. She is so going to bite your idiotic, dumb heads off!"

The tiny, just six-year-old girl threatened the four men furiously. She was actually quite intimidating, even for a fierce six-year-old, pretty much glaring them into submission.

"What the heck were you thinking? I bet my Dad is worried! He is the best sharp shooter at BB! Even Uncle Wolf says so. So you better get your freaking a**es into gear and me back to my Dad. If you don't move this instant, I will bawl my eyes out and tell everyone you hurt me. And Uncle Taipan won't be happy with you then."

"T-Taipan?" one of the men stammered, all of them blanching.

"Yes, Uncle Taipan! Is your hearing fried too? He is my great-uncle. He will do bad things, really bad things, to you if you don't let me go this _instant_."

* * *

Needless to say, fifteen minutes later a jeep stopped in front of Brecon Beacon's gates. A man helped the little blond she-devil out of the car which took a quick turn and sped off into the night.

Someone had witnessed the whole thing and opened the gate for her.

A tall soldier immediately hugged her close, scooping her up in his arms. "Sasha! Where have you been?"

"Daddy! Some incompetent idiots in ridiculous uniforms (which evoked some laughter from the surrounding soldiers) kidnapped me but I told them what you would do to them if you got your hands on them and then I mentioned Uncle Wolf and Uncle Taipan and they got all pale and frightened so they dropped me off."

Several soldiers shook their head, laughing. They had combed through the whole camp, desperately looking for her.

Meanwhile she forced a much older group of what most likely were Green Jackets into submission.

At six.

Eagle still held her tightly against his chest, unsure if he was supposed to laugh or cry.

"Oh, Sasha..."

He decided on laughing. Or chuckling rather. "You are just like your mother."

To Sasha that translated into high praise. She held on to her father closely, tucking her head under his chin.

"Can I please get lessons in Karate? Next time I want to beat the sh... I mean the crap out of them."

More relieved laughter came from the soldiers. Taipan smirked, Wolf grinned and Eagle muttered darkly: "Yep. Just like your mother."

"Can I, please?" Sasha resorted to her most effective weapon - puppy eyes.

Eagle sighed and kissed her cheek softly, before suddenly sternly asking: "Where did you learn that language?"

Sasha looked a bit sheepish. "Mum yelled at some people this morning. I could hear her in my room."

More men were laughing by now.

Eagle was torn between worrying about and feeling proud of his daughter. "I'll talk to Mum about it, alright?"

"Thanks, Daddy! I honestly didn't want to worry you! Pinkie promise!"

"I know, Angel. I know. Now, can you describe those 'incompetent idiots' as you so eloquently put it to me?"

Sasha looked indignant at her loving father, pouting lightly. "Sure. What do you think I am? Two?"


	35. School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider. I do own Sasha.

For '**Charlotte**'

I gave it my best shot. There are bullies, Sasha and it's the first day of school.

PS: Sorry about the confusing timeline/order. I rearranged some chapters so they are in a chronological order. New chapters will be added at the end and after a few days I put them where they belong, okay? Mostly you can guess from the ages of the characters how much time has gone by. But this is just a series of different one-shots, drabbles, drabblets and anything in-between. Don't be too hard on me, alright?

* * *

**One Shot: **School (~1,850 words)

* * *

Chris's calloused fingers stroke over his wife's exposed abdomen, while he leaned down to kiss her gently before the alarm could wake her. She sighed contently, then she opened her brown eyes slowly, cuddling closer to him.

"Good morning, Princess," he whispered in her ear.

Alex treated him to one of her dazzling smiles. "Morning, birdbrain."

He leaned down to kiss her again. "How are you today?"

"I am wonderful and sad and proud."

"It's her first day in school. Not her last."

"I know. It's her first step towards growing up. Soon she's a teenager and hates us."

"All the more reason to enjoy the present."

She kissed him softly, before getting up. Throwing one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants on, she went downstairs to start breakfast. (And organizing some work-related last minute matters simultaneously.)

He dressed quickly in a shirt and sweatpants, before waking an overly excited six-year-old.

They had bought a school uniform together, all three of them, a few days ago. Sasha was so proud of her's that she wanted to wear it before today.

He woke her with a gentle kiss on the temple and tickling her. (She was just as ticklish as her mother.)

Washing and dressing she did alone, had done so for about a year now. Alex was doing her hair due to the special occasion. Usually Sasha styled her hair as well.

While Sasha got ready, he took a shower and dressed in one of his white shirts and black jeans. This was about as dressed up as he got.

* * *

When he walked into the cozy kitchen, he smelled the pancakes right away. Sasha already munched on a pile of her own, hair down to her waist and a happy grin on her face.

Snaking his arms around Alex, he bent down and stole a quick kiss. "That smells very good, Princess."

"Thank you, birdbrain. Can you flip them, please?"

"Sure."

Alex kissed him back, then she grabbed Sasha's brush to start on her hair.

The doorbell rang. Chris abandoned the pancakes – they needed a few minutes anyway – and went to open the door.

"What do you want for today, Angel? A braid?"

"A ponytail is fine, isn't it, Mum?"

"Of course."

Alex knew that Sasha would open the braid anyway if it got in her way. She didn't waste her energy on arguing with her daughter, especially on such a stupid topic.

Chris came back, accompanied by Dana and Chris sen.

"Grandma and Pops!" Sasha hugged them, jumping up from her chair.

"Is there a girl in the house who starts school today?"

"It can't be our little Sasha, can it?" Chris sen. winked at Alex who tried hard not to laugh.

"But it's me! I even got a cool new uniform," Sasha informed them.

Dana kissed her grand-daughter and hugged her back.

"Now I see it too," Chris sen. muttered.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thanks, Al. We ate earlier. I got it if you want to change."

"Thanks, Dana."

Chris poured some tea for his parents and sat down. Sasha resumed munching happily on her last pancake.

"Hey, Daddy, can you pick me up with the bike later?"

"We'll see, okay?"

"Please? I promise to be good in school. No pranks."

"You know the rules for school. No backtalk, no pranks. Be polite and use your manners. If there are mean people you can be impolite, though."

"Know who you can take. If you go karate on a bigger person, you will lose. Just be yourself and show them that beautiful smile we all love," Alex said, having reentered the room, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Sasha seemed uncharacteristically insecure. "Okay. I'll try."

"Very good, sweetheart. Let me finish your ponytail, now?"

Sasha nodded, as if sitting still required a lot of strength and patience from her. And it did. She had been gifted with the energy level of a puppy on a constant sugar high. However, she was also very much in control of herself for a six-year-old, ever since she had taken up karate.

Dana grinned and took a picture of Alex and Sasha at the kitchen table for the family photo album. These moments were the ones you remembered the most, later.

Chris knew this was a big day for his little Angel. She had been asking to go to school since she was four and now that the day finally came, she was nervous about messing up right away. "We will go for ice-cream later. If you want you can invite someone," he promised.

Sasha's face lit up. "_Awesome_! Thanks, Daddy!"

Alex sent him a knowing smile. Their daughter was a little daddy's girl. She was spoiled and the 'Lake-Princess'. Every family member adored her in some way.

* * *

Outside of the school, Sasha gave everyone a last hug, kissed her parents and waved them goodbye.

Alex whispered in her ear: "You can do this, Angel. I believe in you."

Sasha seemed relieved; she relaxed to her usual sassy self. "Remember to bring the bike, please! You promised, Daddy!"

Her family laughed. Then Sasha turned around and went inside the school building. This was her first real day of school.

She went to homeroom first. A nice looking young woman sat behind a desk. Sasha greeted her politely.

"Good morning. I am Aleksandra Lake, but everyone calls me Sasha," the blonde girl said to the surprised elementary teacher.

"Nice to meet you, Sasha. I'm Ms. Miller. Why don't you sit down next to Freddy?"

"Who is Freddy?"

"I am," a mischievous looking brunette boy said. Freddy was two months older, he revealed. He liked football/soccer and was a fan of Chelsea FC. Sasha grinned at him, instinctively knowing she had found a kindred soul.

Some other boys made a derogatory comment about Freddy talking to a girl.

Said boy defended Sasha fervently for knowing her exactly five minutes.

Needless to say, they were soon best friends.

* * *

During lunch break Freddy introduced Sasha to some other kids from his football team. Sasha wasn't bothered that they were all boys except one girl. The group got along well enough.

"Do you want to play a little footie? We still have time, " Freddy wondered.

"Sure. As long as you don't treat me like a doll," Sasha challenged, smiling openly.

The six of them went outside.

Unfortunately the boys from earlier wanted the only football as well.

"You want to play with a girl? Can you even play, blondie?" the biggest of them mocked.

Sasha huffed. Nobody got away with mocking her like that – especially not her friends. "I can play better than you. And for your information, my name is Sasha, not blondie."

The biggest and tallest of the boys stepped forward, trying to intimidate her.

Since Sasha was Sasha, she wasn't doing him that favor.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, boy-who-I-don't-know. Just leave it alone."

"Mark, leave Sasha alone. She is cool." Freddy didn't help.

The tall boy tried to push the half a head smaller girl back, so she would trip or fall to the ground.

Sasha caught his hand and stopped him from doing just that. "Sorry, but I don't like pushovers. Don't ever mess with me or my friends, okay? I am a yellow-belt in karate," Sasha warned. Then she let go off his hand.

"O-okay," the boy stuttered. He and his friends ran away.

Freddy grinned and high-fived her. "I do karate too. Which dojo are you going to?"

* * *

After lunch, Sasha was called into the principal's office. Her homeroom teacher, the boy from earlier and the principal all waited for her. The disapproving looks from the two grown-ups told Sasha everything she needed to know. She guessed that the boy had tattled on her.

"Miss Lake, please take a seat. Do you know why you're here?" the principal asked in a stern tone.

"No."

"Matt here says you bullied him with your friends to get the only football for lunch," Ms. Miller explained.

Sasha turned her most innocent look on the two grown-ups, adding a quivering lip for good measure. "I did not do anything but defend myself. You can ask everyone else."

The two teachers exchanged a look. Could this poor, innocent girl really be a bully?

Sasha noticed it. She had won this battle.

"Well, since it's only your first day here, we'll let it slide. If this happens again, though..."

Soon after they were dismissed.

* * *

The second they were out of earshot of the teachers, Sasha turned to Matt. "You are a coward. I don't like you and if you ever do that again, I will come after you. Leave me alone and everyone is going to be happy."

When school was out, a certain green motor cycle waited in front of the building.

Sasha squealed in delight, running towards her father. "You came with the bike! Thank you, Daddy!"

Chris caught her mid-run, laughing. He noticed a brunette boy and four other kids following his daughter. Only one of them was another girl.

Honestly, he hadn't expected anything else.

"I'd do anything for you, Angel. Why don't you introduce me to your new friends, huh?"

"Well, this is Freddy and the guys from football. We played during lunch."

"Which one did you want to take along?"

"Freddy, would you like some ice-cream? My dad said I could invite someone."

"If it's not too much trouble..."

"Of course not! Can you drive both of us there?"

"Sure. Take your pick. Side car or sitting behind me?"

"Freddy, would you be okay in the side car?"

"Yeah. That's so cool!" Freddy replied, obviously happy to come along at all.

Chris grinned. He checked their helmets, told Sasha to hold on tight and started the machine, leaving a class of first graders gaping at them.

Needless to say that Sasha was soon declared to be the coolest girl ever by the guys and greatly despised by most of the girls. Nothing would change that with the years. After all, the first impression determines most relationships.

Not that Sasha cared overly much. She had her friends and needed no one to gush about her hair, her clothes. She knew who she wanted to be and that her family loved her. She was a sassy, back talking blonde she-devil which her teachers would get to know very soon...

Today however was perfect for her, even though she had been called into the principal's office.


	36. Reassurance

**Disclaimer**: Even if it is self-explanatory - I do not own Alex Rider.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Drabblet:** Reassurance

* * *

"Freddy, come with me. You have to be very quiet though," Sasha whispered, waking her best friend from a dream involving cake, a prank and Ms. Judy, the mean substitute teacher.  
"Why? Where are we going?"  
"I want to show you something important."

The two ten-year-olds crept downstairs, trying hard not to make a noise.  
Soft, slow music waved over from the living room. Sasha gestured for Freddy to follow her lead.  
The living room was lit only by two orange glowing lamps, hence the room's almost-darkness.  
The door was slightly ajar, allowing the two to peak into the lounge.  
Sasha unconsciously smiled when she saw her parents.  
Her father held her mother in a tight embrace; his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her mother had slung her hands around his back, letting them rest between his shoulder blades.  
Both were dancing bare-footed. Her mother closed her eyes, smiling, despite the red-rims, indicating she had cried earlier.  
Her father kissed the top of her head; his fingers gently stroking her back. They were moving to the slow rhythm of the record playing at the moment.  
Sasha always felt reassured in her opinion of her parents' love for each other when she saw them like this. They seemed to be completely at ease, content to just hold the respective other close and move to the slow music.  
Sasha gestured for her friend to follow her back upstairs.

"Do you know now why I don't care what the others say about my parents being too young to still be happily married after over ten years? They are happy together. No matter what everyone says in school - my parents married because they love each other. It's obvious once you see them for more than an hour together."


	37. Drunken Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** 18, girl, slight geek cannot turn into Anthony Horowitz over night. So no, I do not own the rights to Alex Rider.

Every relationship consists of the light and the dark. In other words - to counter the fluff, a fight.

* * *

**One Shot:** Drunken Jealousy (1,090 words)

* * *

_roughly one month after 'The Elevator'_

Alex sighed when she heard the loud footsteps waking her up.

She didn't mind if he got drunk - that was his deal - when he was out with friends. Usually Chris at least tried to keep it down and slept on the couch.

This was a night out organized by his other SAS friends. Ben had an agent's mess to clear up and worked late. Snake and Wolf were visiting their respective families and Lemming was vacationing with his wife in Turkey. It was her birthday present and somewhat a late second honeymoon. So no one else from K-Unit had been there.

Alex could smell the alcohol in his breath from the door. He must be smashed.

Tomorrow would be wonderful. Chris was going to be grumpy and totally hungover. _Just peachy. _

"How many?" Chris suddenly asked. No - demanded. Surprisingly (considering the amount of booze she could smell) his speech wasn't slurred.

Alex slowly sat upright.

He had never woken her up in his drunken stupor to ask her questions she knew he would feel uncomfortable to ask sober. Or would never come up with in the first place.

"What? How many _what_?" she questioned, not sure where exactly this was going.

"With how many men have you slept? On your missions?"

Not allowing her feelings to boil over, she turned on the lamp on her night table. To him it probably looked like an evasion, but she wanted to see his face when asking her something like that.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You know what I mean, Alex."

"I know what you are asking. But do _you_?"

"Yes."

"Then I want you to ask again when you're sober. Otherwise you'll forget my answer anyway."

"So you say I can't even do something simple as that? Remember?" Chris was obviously out on a drunken rant.

She knew he would regret this in the morning. If he even could recall what he was saying.

Rationality apparently didn't work.

Alex sighed, knocked him out and tucked him in. Then she left the bedroom, taking a sweatshirt and jogging pants with her.

Where did those questions suddenly come from? Why was he so angry? There was no reason to be so jealous. She was going to ask what his deal was in the morning.

After she worked the pain and anger out of her system at the gym.

* * *

Alex had left Chris sleeping in their bedroom. She showered and changed at work. On her way home she picked up some take-out, hoping they would at least eat dinner together after clearing whatever was wrong and provoking this question.

Chris sat on the couch when she unlocked the door. Immediately he turned his head - he looked terrible - over to her.

"Hey, are you hungry? Or do you want to talk about last night without food?" Alex wondered.

"Thank you," Chris replied politely when she handed him his favorite - Beijing duck.

They were both on guard.

Alex sat down on the opposite end of the table, in the loveseat.

"Where did that question suddenly come from?" she wanted to know, using as neutral a tone as possible to hide her pain behind.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to know."

"Yeah, me too. I've told you everything important about my missions. Don't you think I would tell you that as well?" Alex retorted.

"Not if you think it unnecessary. And you usually tell me only the worst things after nightmares."

"Listen closely, because I won't repeat myself. I have not voluntarily slept with any other men on my missions. I flirted to get information or manipulate them to help me out or to keep my cover. Yes. I never went further than that. I'm not James Bond. And mostly it wasn't necessary to go any further."

Her honest reply didn't seem to have the desired effect nor hold the correct answer to his rekindled jealousy.

"So you've considered it?"

"Do you consider other women, prettier women walking by on the street? I have only thought about it once so I could get close to my target and take him out. Once. Because it seemed the easiest option at that time. I flirted, stole the key card, finished the job and got home unharmed nonetheless."

He stared at her, not quite sure what to make of her sudden coldness.

Then it registered.

By this point Alex was done with trying to be the rational one. She could understand that Chris would question her when he was drunk and maybe someone teasing him.

Alex couldn't understand his jealousy, however, when he was sober and continued to hold on to his misplaced belief, probably evoked by some of his more stupid/jealous friends.

The ex-spy left her food on the coffee table.

Before she allowed herself to cry, she was going to run until she was just short of collapsing.

Chris caught her in the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I had no reason to doubt you," he whispered, although looking her in the eyes.

Chris could see the hurt in her eyes, the suppressed tears.

"Let me go."

"Not ever."

"Then why the hell did you ask me that stupid question?"

"Because I didn't think. Last night... You are more important. I shouldn't have listened."

"No. I know I said once that sleeping with someone might be the only way to accomplish something. But I meant as the absolute last resort. I am _not_ on hire."

"I know. I'm sorry, Alex."

She didn't exactly look like she was going to forgive him for this stupid question anytime soon. He had really hurt her.

"If you ever dare to insinuate something like that again, you'll get the ring back and an appointment for tattoo removal," she whisper-threatened, unable to keep herself completely together.

Chris knew he deserved this threat. He should have trusted her to tell him if there was something to tell.

Instead of letting her arm go, he pulled her closer.

That's when she started to cry.

Holding her as tightly as possible, Chris hugged her like a crying child.

They moved in slow motion, dancing to a non-existent tune.

A few heartbeats later, she was accepting the touch; her own hands wrapping around his hips.

"I'm sorry, too. Maybe I should have made it more clear."


	38. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider (sadly nobody thought of that when picking out a present for my birthday). Anything else you recognize is also not owned by me.

Originally this was supposed to be the epilogue to 'XYXX' but it didn't feel right. Anyway, I edited it a bit so those of you interested in Alex's return to Brookland and Tom finding out about Chris/Alex's relationship can satisfy their curiosity. (;

There are a few bits I took for Chapter 17 in 'How To Ruin Your Last Holiday', too. Can you spot which?

Enjoy!

PS: I'll post a new chapter for 'Unleashed' tomorrow. I am only posting this today because it was already written and I just had to edit it slightly. Friday I have to take my first part of the A-levels, so I really have to study today.

* * *

**One Shot:** The New Girl (~2380 words)

* * *

_The day after the last chapter of 'XYXX'_

A black Mercedes with tinted windows swerved into the parking lot of Brookland Comprehensive. The driver got out carefully and opened the door behind the driver's seat. When he straightened his back again, he was holding a pair of crutches in his hands. Then he proceeded to open the passenger side and handed them to a person hidden from the extremely curious eyes of most of Brookland's pupils.

A very beautiful, unknown teenage girl whose leg was in a brand new cast appeared from the inside of the car. She was wearing the school uniform.

A new student in the middle of the school year?

The girl smiled lightly at what the onlookers guessed to be her older brother when he said something no one else could hear. Then they vanished inside of the principal's office.

* * *

Mr Bray was his old self. His tie was a bit crooked to the left, his suit had an unidentifiable stain on it and his shoes were in dire need of a cleaning.

Alex had dyed her hair the same shade as Ben's because she didn't want to have to answer curious questions. She was going to enjoy her last year of school and no one would keep her from it.

Not a team mate-turned-traitor (aka Robin).

Not some stupid transformation.

Not even Scorpia.

She had two entire months off; how in the world was she supposed to be patiently waiting for her leg to heal in some boring hospital room and not go crazy? School was so much more interesting. Especially since she was the new girl not Alex 'Bad Boy Extraordinaire' Rider.

"Do you have any questions, Mr Daniels?" Mr Bray asked then.

Alex had tuned him out, knowing his whole welcome-to-the-faculty-speech already by heart, letting her mind wander to this afternoon. She had a date.

Her real first date with Chris.

He wouldn't tell her what they were going to be doing as a way to avenge her making him believe she was dead.

Talk about 'complicated' in relationships.

Now, though, she was back in the stuffy office with the two older men.

"Not at the moment, no," Ben assured the principal.

"Aleksandra, do you have any questions?" Mr Bray wondered.

"No, I met one of the pupils in the park a few days ago. He pretty much told me anything I needed to know," Alex lied convincingly.

It had been over four weeks since her telling Tom about the transformation, but Mr Bray didn't need to know that. Tom had visited her in the hospital, though. He had berated her for fifteen minutes straight until she threatened him in no uncertain terms what would happen if he couldn't shut his mouth in the next ten seconds.

It had worked.

Again.

"Ah," Mr Bray looked relieved. "Who might this particular pupil be?"

"A Tom Harris or something like that?" Alex acted a bit unsure.

"Tom? If you don't mind, I will call him here to show you around school. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. My door is always open."

"Thanks, Sir." Ben and Alex left the stuffy office together.

He grinned and hugged her, before his 'parent-persona' kicked back in. "Be careful. Don't carry too much weight around. No flirting with boys. Pay attention in class," Ben rattled off, before changing to Russian. "_No fights. No snooping around. No playing around with guns, knives or any other weapons in class. Do try to make a few friends. Preferably female ones. Tom is annoying..._"

"I love you too, Dad," she interrupted him, smiling.

He stared at her before a happy grin appeared on his face. "I love you, too, Al. Just be careful, okay? It's been just a week since Germany."

"I always am."

"Chris is picking you up after school. Before you ask - no, I don't know what he plans for your date."

A disappointed look crossed her face which she knew would melt his resolve like butter in the summer sun.

"I honestly don't know anything," Ben assured her.

"Oh, well. It was worth a try. See you later, then," Alex shrugged.

"You too."

She hugged him again, just when Tom came around the corner.

Tom's eyes widened partially when he took the scene in front of him in.

"Try to protect her from the other boys, will you?", Ben asked Tom.

"I will," her best friend promised, mock-saluting.

Ben sighed resignedly and left.

Alex grinned, slightly insecure. She looked different, felt different but Tom would forever be her best friend. Nonetheless, the current situation was a bit awkward.

"Hey, Tom."

"Hey, Al. Is it okay if I still call you that at school?"

"Sure. It doesn't really matter anyway. There was a ... leak and the enemy knows about this. So, you can call me Al, Alex, Aleksandra or Daniels. Whatever floats your boat."

Her best friend grinned. "Even Princess?"

"No. No one calls me _that_ without risking dire consequences such as castration..." she trailed off threateningly, simultaneously noticing for the first time there was an exception to this rule.

Tom blanched at the threat. "So... what class are you having now?"

"Same as before," Alex mumbled absentmindedly.

"Hey, do you want to meet up after school? We haven't really talked in forever, except in that hospital."

Alex looked slightly sheepish. "Actually, I have a date later."

"Don't tell me...!" Tom stared incredulously at his best friend who grinned playfully.

"Well, then I won't. I am Ben's younger sister to the public, just so you know. And we met a few days ago, in the park."

"Okay... Are you going out with Eagle?"

"His name is Chris."

"So you are?" Tom's grin widened. "What happened to your 'I-can't-believe-I-flirted-with-Eagle'-tirade?"

"Well, let's just say, this dart changed me more than I like. Plus, Scorpia happened," Alex muttered.

"Again?"

"Yeah. Turns out, Robin was a traitor. He sold me out to them so they captured Ben as leverage..."

Alex told Tom about the mission, leaving most of the embarrassing or gruesome details out. There was no way in heck she was telling him about her make-over.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Alex had to give a short introduction speech for every 'new' teacher she had which annoyed her to no end. The other students seemed to ask hundreds of questions, clearly interested in her private life.

Especially her relationship status.

And most of them were boys.

Of course, Tom found that amusing to no end. He teased her mercilessly during lunch every time someone asked for her number, gave her his or invited her to another party. Tom grinned, clearly enjoying the attention he was getting, introducing his 'new' friend to everyone. Secretly he counted the numbers she had been given by boys – and some girls.

128. Not bad for the first day back in school.

Alex still seemed to attract males like honey would flies. Even some of the younger teachers were glancing her way when they thought no one noticed.

Rumors spread within minutes that Alex, the new girl, was from an infamous Russian family that had ties to the Mob until they wanted out. They needed to flee the country - which ended in her breaking her leg - and which also accounted for the increased security measures at school.

Talk about random.

Tom dutifully reported anything new to make Alex laugh. She seemed to do that a lot more lately, he noticed.

* * *

By the end of the day, Alex was the most popular girl with the boys but the least with the girls. Most were jealous about her effortlessly getting the guys to stumble over her without even trying. Well, some of them were in for a cold shower - of course only metaphorically speaking - when the last bell rang.

Alex changed quickly in the girl's bathroom (which still felt weird) into a new summer dress she had brought for her date. It was bright red and had a faintly similar cut as the red evening gown for the masquerade. Only without the slit in the side. The spy put on a little bit of makeup and matching flats - all of the other girls in the bathroom were curious why she changed - and an anxious grin started to stretch on her lips.

Hobbling back to her locker, Tom had promised to wait there, she noticed a bit of commotion at the end of the hallway, close to the entrance. The teen rolled her eyes as soon as she saw the cause for all the havoc.

Alex hugged him and without warning he bend down to kiss her softly. Tom cocked an eye brow in surprise, mouth open, forgetting how to form coherent words. After all, he knew Alex had been a straight guy only a little over a month prior.

"You are early.", Alex whispered against her boyfriend's lips.

"I was kicked out by Luke (Wolf). He said to tell you hi and 'You better tell me how to shut him up if this goes any further,'" Chris grinned, drawing quotation marks in the air.

Alex giggled. "I don't think he will like my method."

"I don't think _I_ will like _him_ using your method either."

He had taken her bag and books so she could solely concentrate on walking.

Alex laughed again. Tom smiled to himself. She (or he?) had not been this relaxed in years. At least not in school.

"So, how bad is it?" Chris wanted to know.

Alex decided to not play along, acting all innocent doe-eyes. "How bad is what?"

"How many hormone-crazed teenage boys do I have to beat to a pulp?" Chris clarified.

"Not that many..." the spy answered cautiously. (Honestly, she had lost count at some point during lunch.)

Unfortunately, Tom had heard the question. "128, I believe was the last count," he grinned mischievously.

Chris surprised him by looking relieved. "Oh, then it's okay. I thought at least two thirds of the male population at this school would be tripping over you by now."

The blonde snorted. "Well, I am new. And I haven't exactly made an effort. No use risking Ben to go all overprotective big brother on me," Alex retorted. "Plus, I happen to still...recover from that exercise with Monkey."

That reminder stopped Chris' amusement effectively until he guessed her reasoning. "Still?" A grin spread on his face.

Tom had no idea what they were talking about. His 'devious' plan (to cause a bit of a ruckus to see how Chris would react) obviously had backfired. The two just flirted harder now.

"Well, you know me," Alex flashed Chris a stunning smile from underneath hooded lashes. (Tom saw then and there why so many boys tripped over themselves to get to know her.) "I just can't get enough of those high heels. A week ago, you kind of liked them too."

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing - or seeing for that matter. Alex wasn't anything like this before the last mission. And what was that about _high heels_? Why would she say something like that?

To his surprise, the SAS soldier actually blushed faintly.

_He is so whipped...!_ Tom thought.

"How couldn't I? Do you remember who had this brilliant plan of flushing the mole out and then kiss-"

Before he could finish his defensive rant, she stood on her toes as well as possible with the cast and kissed him square on the mouth. She slapped him playfully on the biceps.

"Shut up, Birdbrain," the spy ordered.

"As you wish, _Princess_," the soldier replied, throwing her flirtatious attitude right back at her.

Tom couldn't refrain from chuckling about their open display of affection (it showed that they had known each other far fairly well after all those years) at the very least. Alex acted her age for once, as much as possible for her. Her eyes shone with something deeper though. It seemed to melt the serious orbs into more of a hot chocolate tone.

"Don't call me _that_!" she half-heartedly protested, but for once failed at masking her emotions completely.

Tom was surprised.

Chris had noticed the change as well. And he knew she seriously liked him too then and there.

"Well what am I supposed to be calling you?" he teased, grinning happily.

Alex rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know! Think of... something! But I protest in advance against 'babe', 'darling' and 'hon'. Those sound seriously _wrong _if you heard them from Jay before."

Tom wondered if they even noticed that they had reached what looked to be Chris' car.

_Who is this Jay?_

Apparently they did notice.

Alex hugged her best friend. "Bye, Tom!"

"See you," Tom replied. Adding a low: "He's good for you."

Alex grinned happily at him and waved as they drove off.

Tom continued to chuckle. He was happy for his best friend. Not even Alex's former girlfriend could help to lighten those brown eyes up as much. Tom was curious what would happen if they had a long-term relationship. (He ignored the possibility for both of them to die within the year.)

It could prove to be very very interesting...

Needless to say, 128 and another hundred hopeful dreams were effectively smashed the same day.

Chris' looks, car and everything else they could think of was discussed eagerly though.

Tom found himself targeted by a rising number of questions from everyone, earning himself a significant amount of female phone numbers ("In case she flirts with one of our boys.")

Needless to say Tom approved _fully_ of their relationship.


End file.
